Left To Die
by Feline-sisters21
Summary: Two girls each not wanting to fight but have to. With Deadly practiced fighting styles. Help the SHu and Wu forces obtain victory. Only problem they also find love but who is it. What can they do when they need to face eachother. Rating for later Chapters
1. Chapter 1

Left to Die

Chapter one

**Disclaimer: Don't own DW only own Chi Tai (A.K.A Zhuge Chi) don't own Tenko.**

The battle that day was long and hard. The black haired beauty as many put it was fighting many at a time. Her twin katana faithfully at her side. She was gracefully and fast. She wore a short skirt that was green and had a small pouch for little items and food. Her wrists had a green band with a golden wolf on it. Her hair held in a ponytail with a green tie. Her brown eyes left no emotion for the enemy to see.

She ran to the next opponent and this was a general. He was cocky think she was weak because she was a girl. He laughed and made crude remarks. She glared and attacked.

"So the princess has come. I guess I could have some fun with you. Then kill you." His only reply a glare then he was decapitated. She moved on after that. Coming face to face with her future friend and partner mostly. The girl in front of her wore Blue but didn't seem too happy to have those colors. Her black hair and similar cold eyes told of torment beyond her need.

"You seem lost ma'am. I suggest you report to your commander. I need to move on." Said the girl in blue.

"My name Chi Tai and I am volunteering for this fight. I have no commander. On the other hand I am not lost I am here to fight as well and know where to go." She said and bolted a head. She saw a free horse and jumped on. The white horse with one black spot on it sprinted ahead and made good time. Ahead was a river and Chi Tai pushed the stallion to its limits.

Not far behind stood the warrior Zhao Yun. Watching in fascination as the young girl jumped the river and sped off. He was amazed at the sight. He sighed and ran to the river and crossed. He had a job to do. He would stop at nothing to complete it. Yuan Shao would not be happy.

The other girl went off as well commanding her forces to follow and they would end this. Once to the spot they saw something no one expected. Chi Tai in one on one combat with Zhange Bao and winning. The bastard was going to die. She stood waiting for him to attack.

Chi Tai was annoyed easy opponent and she was waiting. _I have to give him a chance. Not my fault the idiot can't fight._ She thought she didn't wait long he charged. She dodged and stabbed him threw the heart. Blood soaked her to the bone and she sighed. She heard clapping and smiled. Then walked away. Yuan Shao approached.

"Who are you young lady?" He asked and she bowed.

"My name on the battle field is Lady Chi Tai. Though if you ask the courts or any one for me by that name you won't get far." She said and remained hidden under her hair.

"Well what is your name for the rest of the world?" He said and she stiffened because she felt her father approached having not known he came to fight.

"Her normal name is Zhuge Chi my lord Emperor. She has a different name on the battle field because she wishes to hide." Said her father. Bowing and being polite he glared at her. His wife approached and saw her covered in blood and dirt.

"Well thank you lady Chi Tai and I will see to it that is what you are called from now on." He said and she nodded.

"Thank milord." She said and bowed. Once he left she hopped on the horse and rode off to bath. Riding right by another man that wore red. Zhou Yu was stunned that such a beauty lived. Even cover in the grim. He imagined in court she wore a beautiful gown and made men crazy. Sun Ce his best friend laughed.

"Zhou Yu you're asking for trouble. We have brides. Not that the girl in Blue there isn't bad looking but she works for Cao Cao." He said and they walked to camp. Once there Zhou Yu heard an amazing sound hit his ears. The sound of women singing. Walking to the sound he noticed all the men were going to see it.

Zhen Ji and Chi Tai had become friends and wanted to relax near the water. Zhen Ji took out her flute and began to play. The men were amazed. But she didn't pay them much mind. She continued to dance and sing. Zhao Yun and Zhou Yu were stunned at this point amazed by the look of her. She was at peace her hair was free and her weapons out of her hands. She was truly beautiful.

She was dancing and the light of the moon made her hair glitter in the moonlight. Her making her seem unearthly almost surreal. Her skirt and outfit the same only her hair was down and free. She sung to the sound of the flute. What made it even more beautiful was that she was dancing in the water. Kicking up the water and letting it fall around her.

The tempo changed and she darted to her swords making the dance dangerous and graceful. Showing her skills and ability. Dancing with the swords almost fighting an invisible opponent. Her swords moved of their own accord making them seem alive. But one of the soldiers noticed something that none did before. Ruining the beauty of the moment.

"Look she has something on her cheek." On her cheek was the tattoo of a purple flame. It glittered in the moonlight. The flame made her seem on fire. As she moved and hummed the tune. The girl Sun Ce was interested in came into view and blocked one sword coming down on her.

"Oh Sorry milady I didn't see you. I apologize." She said bowing. The new girl smiled.

"It's alright I walked in. Anyway I never introduced my self. My name is Tenko. Pleased to meet you. Like you I am different on the field then off." Said Tenko. Chi Tai smiled and laughed.

"That is true but Zhen Ji here is the same in both. Excuse me I must be proper because of …" Yuan Shao and Yuan Sho broke that sentence.

"No need it appears that you my lady have made good friends with many people and have amazed the men in this camp. My only question is why no man has married such a beauty." Blushing Chi Tai wanted to kill for such an insult to her. Knowing it was not meant to be one.

"Because I insult most men with the sheer ability I have in battle. Most that offer I can beat and that is an insult to their pride. I don't offer to fight them though. That is my father." She said and looked to the ground suddenly finding the ground more interesting.

"Well it is good for sons to have a strong mother." Said Sun Jian.

"I agree. Sons need both parents to be powerful." Said Cao Cao.

"Thank you my lords." She said and instead o bowing she curtsied. The emperor and his son left but the other men stayed and watched her star at the moon. Her voice rang clear. She sang a song about being trapped in a cage but the problem was she was very much free and didn't know it. When she ended she walked to the woods to be alone.

Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real

She sat there and cried thinking about the past not noticing that she was about to have at least one thing go right here soon. She was staring into the palms of her hands as the man approached and quietly sat next to her.

There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface,  
Consuming, confusing,  
This lack of self-control I fear is never ending, controlling,  
I can't seem, to find myself again  
My walls are closing in

without a sense of confidence I'm convinced  
There's just too much pressure to take  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure

He held her she looked up and then started to cry on his shoulder and not caring about the fact she never met the man. Her swords were with in arms reach. He held her and let her cry. She felt weak. Her heart torn and broken she cried on. After a while she stopped and apologized.

Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real

"I'm so sorry. I just lost all control. You…What?" She said and the man laughed. She was confused with the guy.

"My name is Zhao Yun and I think you just needed to let it go. I don't mind at all. I was here because I saw you leave and wanted to introduce my self. I don't mind the fact that you cried on me. I want to be your friend." He said and then helped her up.

Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
Distracting, reacting  
Against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
It's haunting how I can't seem  
To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
without a sense of confidence I'm convinced  
That there's just too much pressure to take  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure...

She smiled at the warrior and nodded. They went back to the camp to move on. She was to be one of the parties with Sun Jian's forces attacking Hao Lou gate. She went to rest when she was woken by a poke in the side. The poker had been using a blade. She grabbed said blade and pulled. Effectively throwing the one using the blade off balance and slicing her hand.

Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real

"Who are you?" She said with closed eyes and a deadly tone. She opened her eyes and looked to find two men in her tent. Both trying not to laugh. She turned to what they were laughing at and saw that there was a tiger behind her. She went stiff and was scared.

"You need not free her she is quit harmless. But it appears she likes you." Said one. He had a calm and collected tone to his voice quit soothing. She turned her eyes back to the men. One had his hair down and a red head band. His outfit was all red and had black trimming. (The second outfit on DW 5) He had long blackish brown hair. The other had his hair up in a ponytail and was trying to not laugh still. He had a more childish tone to his voice but you could tell when called for he was serious. His goatee and eyes told you he was surely a warrior and adult.

(there's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming,) confusing what is real

"Our Names are Sun Ce and Zhou Yu. I Zhou Yu will be your commander for the battle. Now I understand you like to have free rain. But I still expect you to be close. I don't know your true abilities." Chi Tai nodded and then looked at the tiger.

"Like this Tiger I am a free spirit but I am no Tiger I have always been called the wolf of my family." She said quietly and petted the giant cat. They all hear the cat purr. She smirked and then went to bandage her hand when her father entered.

(this lack of self control I fear is never ending  
Controlling,) confusing what is real

"Chi Tai don't mess around this fight. I will not be near by." He said but she heard the tiger growl. She wanted to laugh but held it back. She would not back talk her father.

"Understood. I will have help in the battle I will have someone to cover for me." She said then left to go to work. Getting the guys out she dressed and got her weapons. Once out side she ran to the horse only to have the Tiger stop her.

"May I ask why you stop me friend? Do you want me to ride you?" It go in position she hoped on and rode off. The Wu forces amazed and then once in position she was meant to be in. Not far behind was her horse. Getting off the tiger she grabbed the horse.

Zhou Yu watched as all the tigers stood next to the young lady. Waiting as he watched the girl position her horse for someone to us. She petted the steeds main and grabbed a dagger and some cross bow bolts. Amazed that she was thinking so clearly.

"What is the name of the horse?" Asked another solider he held wooden Nunchaku She turned.

"I haven't named him since last battle. I was thinking though. Of Crimson Diamond. Though the spot is black. It looks like a diamond. He is a fast horse though. I like to ran on my own unless the destination is in need of some help." She said and then petted the horse.

"Well Let's move out. We won't win waiting." Said Sun Jian. Chi Tai and the others ran straight to the battle. Chi Tai had six soldiers down by the time everyone was getting three. She was fast agile and deadly. The combination of crossbow and swords she was good.

She was moving quit fast and had made it to Hao Lou gate in no time. The others behind her. Zhou Yu confused as to her need to move fast. He saw her get up to the gate right when Lu Bu exited. He saw her and rode straight to her. He swung his halberd and…

Hope you liked but the cliffy is for a reason. I skipped Si Shui on purpose I have to move on. Review.


	2. Chapter 2

_Here we go. Second Chappie._

Chapter Two

Lu Bu swung his halberd and missed she dodged just in time. Red Hare rode straight passed her giving her enough time to fire her crossbow. She smirked at the irritated warrior. He glared at her. Everyone watching as Chi Tai took on the enraged and powerful Lu Bu. Fearlessly fighting but didn't care that she would most likely die to them.

"You do not run in fear of me. Foolish girl." He said standing from the hit that knocked him from his steed.

"I fear nothing. Least of all death. For I am not welcomed by many for my abilities. Even the feared Lu Bu is annoyed by my presence. I shall end this battle." She said drawing her swords. He attacked her all eyes showing fear. Diao Chan ran to the man she loved swearing the girl would be killed. What happened next stunned all.

She sliced the head of the blade off and then tripped the great warrior. Then with great speed stood blades ready to behead him. She glared. Knowing that even now her father hated what he saw. The son he longed for lived in his daughter. But the fact was she was a female and needed to be watched.

"You wanted a challenge now you have had one. Know the one who beat you as Chi Tai and know that she will never be found." She said and mounted the beautiful Red hare. She rode to the alliance and they led her to the traitorous Dong Zhuo. He sat there for a moment and then looked scared as he was in formed of what happened.

He ran to flee but was stopped by the girl he feared. Her black hair loose from the tie. And flying free in the wind with the moonlight hitting her just right. She looked like a lost angel. But the fact her blades were in her hands made you see the truth. Dong Zhuo was confused how such a beauty could be so deadly.

"You must be Chi Tai." He said and took a step back only to find her blade in his heart. She threw her sword at him then ran to him. Kicking at the blade forcing the sword threw him. She landed right in front were the traitor once stood. She sighed and glared at the dead man.

"Yes and you will no longer pose a threat to the civilized world. If that world exists." She said and the other forces came to see her standing there. She retrieved her sword and stood. Wiping the blade with the cloth on the sheath. She turned and bowed.

"The tyrant Dong Zhuo is dead and will no longer pose an threat to this kingdom or any other." She said and Zhou Yu nodded he saw that she was void of emotion and her feminine feel. Right now she was the warrior Chi Tai and nothing more. But once in camp she will be the lady Zhuge Chi.

"Well at least you are safe and not harmed." He said and she nodded and then hopped on the Red hare. They rode off into the camp and the others cheered. Tenko nodded to the young lady and Chi Tai nodded to her. Sun Ce greeted his long time friend warmly.

"Yu glad to see that you're safe. As well as the young heroin of the battle. The one who beat Lu Bu. She did the impossible." He said and Chi Tai just nodded to the young lord. She was silent. She had yet to bath and change.

She petted the beautiful horse and walked it to the river and let it drink while she bathed. Red hare shortly after that walked to the tree and laid down on the grass. Chi Tai smiled and washed off. Walking out of the water she noticed something interesting. The young girl Tenko had changed colors. She now wore red. Outfit the same just red.

The color was a deep Crimson red. She wore a dancers skirt and an armored shirt. Two arm guards with a fox on it. The sign of the fox meant a trick-stir. Chi Tai smirk. The arm bands and armored shirt were red and the skirt purple. The leather boots black.

"Switching leaders. That takes guts. So I have heard." Said Chi Tai startling the young girl. Tenko turned and saw the Lady that was now told as a hero.

"You have never served Cao Cao. He is no good leader. Or a good lord." She said with venom. Chi Tai smiled. She could hear the truth in the voice and doubted non-of the words said. She walked to the horse and led the beauty to the stables.

"Where did you get her? She is amazing." Said Tenko. Chi Tai smiled.

"Stole her from Lu Bu I just brought her here to let her be with a caring rider. Someone who will take care of her and not forget she exists." Said the young female warrior. She looked distant for a bit then walked off. But her companion did not miss the pain and Tenko said nothing else in their trip.

"Lady Chi Tai! Lord Liu Bei wishes your presence." Chi Tai nodded and walked to the stables and then to the tent of Liu Bei. She entered and bowed.

"Child you need not bow. I am of the same level as you. I only hope you will help me gain some land." Chi Tai thought. She knew the moment she killed Dong Zhuo that life would not be simple. She nodded.

"Of course Lord Liu Bei I would be honored." She said and he smiled then dismissed her. Shortly after that Zhao Yun entered and was given permission to be under the Shu flag. He ran out to find that the beauty had disappeared. He walked to his tent and went to bed. Determined to find her in the morning.

Wu forces two months later

Tenko walked to the gardens seeing the Qiao's practicing and Sun Shang Xiang in the garden watching. She walked out and sat next to the princess. Smiling and hoping life would prove to be good. She didn't know that the events of the battle had ensured her image in the eldest of the Sun children.

"Lady Tenko I wonder if have seen Ce today?" Said the princess. The young lady sighed and looked to the princess.

"Yes he followed me most of the morning. Then I see him now looking out the window. One would think he unfaithful to his wife. I have no interest in him yet he acts as though we are the to be married ones." She said and then blushed.

"There is a lie there but I won't hurt you for it. Now tell me is there something you're not telling me?" Tenko looked to the now interested sisters. She whispered to Shang.

"Talk to me tonight." She said then left. Looking to the spot the young lord occupied. Bowing and leaving as she left Ce said something to her.

"I will see you after you talk to my sister." She blushed and kept walking.

Later that night

She walked back to her room with Shang in tow. The girls talked and laughed. Once in her room and the door locked they sat on her bed.

"Okay at Hao Lou gate I worked under your brother though I was with Cao Cao. Well at one point something happened that to this day only me and him know about."

Flashback

Tenko ran and took out the guy behind the young lord she was quick to kill be knowing how and when to strike. The only fault was her beauty. She had her hair tied up and out of her face. Once soldier was trying to do a back attack and she stopped him.

"Thanks. That is generally Zhou Yu's job." He said and saved her they stood back to back and then once the area was cleared they moved on.

In the hills they met an ambush and were delayed. Attacking all the soldiers and archers they were done. Almost to the rest of the allies. Sun Ce turned to his protector and did the unthinkable. He kissed her. Tenko gasped and he took advantage of the moment deepening the kiss. Pulling back he smiled

"That was amazing. I think I would be willing to do that more often." He said and smirked. "If I weren't to be married." He continued and walked on. She smiled.

Flashback ends

"So that is why he hangs around you so much. I guess that makes sense. Look he can still change his mind about marrying Da. Just wait he will." Said Shang. The young princess stood and left. Ce shortly after that came in. He had a huge smile.

"I wanted to tell you to watch out for Da. She will be jealous of you." He said and then kissed her.

"Why is that?" Tenko asked. She was confused.

"I called off the wedding. I want to be with you." He said and Tenko was surprised.

"But I am no noble. I am a simple soldier and p…" He kissed her and held her.

"You were raised by the 'Hero of Chaos' himself. That makes you a noble even if he was not your real father." He said and then stood.

"I will only have you I love you." He said and then left to go to bed. She would not sleep with new bit of information.

Sun Ce Zhou Yu

Ce smiled as he walked the halls. Coming to his best friends door. He knocked and heard his friend unlock the door. He knew that his friend was not sleeping or with his bride to be. He was studying like normal. He did till the early morning.

"Zhou Yu I have to talk to you." He said eagerly. Smile bright and happy. He watched his friend look at him curiously then nodded. He walked in and sat on the edge of the bed.

"What do you need to talk about? I guess it would be the reason for the smile on your face." He said and knew what it was he knew Ce had fallen for the young girl they rescued from Cao Cao. She was a wonder. But he had his eyes on another. The young and beautiful Chi Tai.

"Anyway are you going to fight for the young lady in green?" Zhou Yu blushed at the question. He would for damn sure but would she want him? He hoped she would.

"Anyway I will leave you to your studies or sleep. Later." He said and walked out. Each that night dreamed of a future with the beauties in their life.

Shu at the same time

Chi Tai wondered the halls looking for the gardens she loved so much. It had a pond with gold fish and frogs and that trees full of cherry blossoms made her smile. Occasionally her and Zhao Yun would sit and talk while the others worked she was not allowed to help.

She would read train write and even sing. She was bored though never enough to do. She wondered and came to the stables. Seeing the red Hare and her other horse she smiled. Riding would clear her head. She hopped on red hare and rode off. She the castle guard calling to her but she ignored the call. Wanting clear her head and be less bored she rode on.

Coming to a clearing she slowed down. She was far enough away to make them stop looking but close enough to be found if needed. This place had a lake and was surrounded by the forest. She walked to the lake and led the horse to it. She smiled and sat.

Hearing someone approach she turned to see someone she least expected. The man who commanded her in the battle two months ago. She smiled and nodded to him.

"I heard the calls for you I guess you are cause the guards trouble." He said and she smiled.

"I'm bored I have a lot to think about and this clears my head. I have never been one for sitting around doing nothing. I was told I have to act like a true lady. But I can't do that. My call is in no place a lady should go and that is a battlefield. I fight and have opinions that will be voiced. I am not a girl to cage and show as a prize." She said and sat down.

"No one will see me as nothing more then a toy. Maybe even a annoyance. I guess once I die I will be where I belong." She said quietly but that didn't escape his ears.

"Why would you say that?" He asked knowing full well he shouldn't have.

"I guess I need someone to know. Even if one day he will be my enemy if things go the way they are. My father does not want me. I am a daughter not a son. He wants a son to be proud of. My brother went to Cao Cao. He will never see me worthy of the name Zhuge and that is why I changed my name. He hates me. I forever will live in that hate." She said and that and looked to the lake.

"Sad to hear such a beauty is not blessed with a loving family." He said and held her in a hug.

"I guess we all have dark secrets and this is mine. I trust this is not the only reason that you are out here lord Zhou Yu." She said and was surprised to see him smile.

"Like you I have much on my mind and came here. But to find one thing that has plagued me here is truly fascinated me." He said and she gasped.

"I plague you my lord now that is hard to believe." She said and then he smiled.

"Why do you believe it that you can plague me?" Zhou Yu stated and she looked away.

"I am not some one to worry about. I am not as pretty as everyone says and I am a fight not a lady. I am not the kind of girl you are interested in am I?" She asked and he laughed.

"To the truth you are. I don't want one of the girls more concerned with their looks then how they will get there next meal or if there husband is happy. I want a girl that is smart pretty and a good fighter. You meet every standard I have and even some I don't. I am also glade I met you today." He said then kissed her. She went wide-eyed. Shortly after that she melted. She never thought she would be reminded that above all else she was a woman.

He deepened the kiss and then pulled back. She still had her eyes closed and she was panting. He kissed her again and then licked her bottom lip. She opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to explore. He tasted every inch of her mouth. She was sweet like honey and he wanted more but for now that was enough. He pulled back and smiled.

"I will see you again. I love you." He said and left. She collapsed. Wanting to cry. _How did this happen not one but two men have fallen for a nobody._ She thought and cried herself to sleep. That is how Zhao Yun found her.

_Till next chappie._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey there here is the next chappie._

Chapter three.

Zhao Yun confused as to why she was sleeping in the woods walked to her. Then saw the tear lines on her face and got upset. He looked around seeing no evidence of rape he was confused even more. He set her head on his lap and waited for the lady to wake. He sighed and thought about a few things. She began to stir and he smiled.

"What Zhao Yun why are you here?" She asked looking shocked. He kissed her and held her.

"I was sent to find you. Your father and our lord wish to speak to you. I just want to see you. I have a question though. You seem to be sad and look to have been crying." Be fore he could finish she sighed.

"I'm in a dilemma. Before I tell you my father must not know till I feel ready to tell." Zhao Yun nodded. "I have two men in love with me. You and one from Wu. Both of you I barely know and have found to be easily attached to. I feel I can talk to you both but I can't have both of you. I would be a whore then. I guess I don't know what to do. I feel bad because I see my self as another mindless soldier. Y…" He kissed her and then smiled.

"Don't worry I will not view you as less considering you seem scared about the thought alone that two love you. I just wish I could have no competition in your heart. Now as for the fact of not telling your father I will be silent but you need to tell him. We will be battling Wei for a while. I feel we will be fighting along side Wu for a while but not for ever." Chi Tai nodded and smiled.

"Thanks Zhao Yun. I feel better I wish both of you could be happy." She said and kissed him. She was happy for a moment. They would need to head back.

Riding the horse to the stables she got off and petted the other. After that she walked to the palace and in to the throne room. She bowed to her lord and father.

"Why did you ride out without the escort of a guard or one of the generals Lady Chi Tai?" Asked Liu Bei. She looked down at the ground.

"I needed to be alone and out of the palace. I had a lot on my mind and just needed to get away. I always carry my blades and crossbow. As for the choice of horse I apologize to lord Guan Yu I grabbed the first and fastest horse. I needed to out run the guards and be able to hide for a while. I will make no excuses. I will state the facts." She said and they knew she would take the punishment.

Liu Bei was proud that she would not fight the punishment but also sad at the same time. She was begging for the end. They all could see. She wanted to die. What was the problem? Zhao Yun knew something and he needed answers. _ I will ask him later. She is our biggest and strongest fighter she needs to be happy._ Zhao Yun had the sad look too.

Zhuge Liang glared at her. She was telling the truth and willing to take the punishment and she could not be punished do to it. The honesty of her words made her untouchable. He was furious. He as a father could but not the lord.

"What are you going to do for me to not punish you?" Asked her father and she winced. He would punish her no matter what she did and she had an idea.

"Well considering I no longer carry the name of Zhuge since I dishonor the name. I guess nothing I have no need to prove my self. You touch me and you face the wrath of the lord you serve." She stated knowing that would stop him she spoke the truth. In all truth he had disowned her. He growled and glared. She had side step him for once. Finding the loop whole in his thinking.

"For once you truly prove the relation between us. You have found the truth in the facts. But you forget I brought you here and can take you away." He said. "I am your father." He continued.

"No I have no father and will be orphaned for the rest of my life. My father disowned me at birth only tolerating me because of my mother." She said and turned.

"By the way Zhuge Liang to honor your graciousness for not killing me on birth. I have two suitors now and not one will have to go through you. You gave up that right long ago. I may turn to my brother but I doubt it." She said and left She walked to her room and shut the door.

Liu Bei was stunned he had know the girl was smart but to use the law her father created against him to get out of punishment was brilliant. Every man in the room was silent waiting for the strategist to kill the young girl but he hadn't. Zhao Yun was stunned to say the least.

She sat there and stared at the ceiling needing sleep she was drifting till a knock came and she walked to the door. She grabbed her blade thinking of all it could be.

"Who is it?" she asked and the person responded.

"Your mother." Said a feminine voice that did belong to her mother. She opened it a little knowing her father could trick her. She let the person in. When it proved to be who was stated she came out of hiding.

"Sorry I guess I know my 'father' to well. I know he is listening so I won't say anything else." She said and turned and laid on her bed. The door burst open showing a pissed off Zhuge Liang.

"What have I done to deserve this treatment?" He said and Chi Tai rolled her eyes the question was a trick he would ask she answers then is slapped.

"I will not play your games. I grow tired of this leave before I force you to." She said and then waited. Yue Ying turned to leave but saw her husband stand there.

"You can't force me to do anything woman. I am the one to or…" A hilt to the head shut him up she tossed him out and shut the door. Locking it and laid down. Chi Tai now truly needed to leave. Opening the door and ignoring those around her she went to the stables. She had written a note and dropped it to her mother and walked off.

Entering the stables she found Pang Tong. He seemed to be waiting for her. She smiled and grabbed her friend the white horse and saw the tiger there too. She hopped on and rode with the man.

"I figured you would be needing to leave and came to the stables. You attract men as well as trouble." He said and laughed. She did too he lightened her spirits.

"I guess that is true I just don't understand why I mean so little to the man that fathered me. He acts like I don't exist till I piss him off. Then all the sudden he expects me to be the angel he fathered. I am more powerful then my brother who by chance betrayed him. I am better and I don't mean shit. Now that I misbehave I get to be inexistence. I don't mean to rant and rave on you." Pang Tong laughed.

"You matter to the rest of us who see you as a friend and to some more then that. Zhao Yun has taken to you and I seem to have found someone who can find me as a vent. You are a good girl you just seem to need someone to be close to a man in your life since daddy never was. Now Zhao Yun told me you had a problem. I guess there is one from Wu who seeks to have you." Chi Tai blushed slowing to the clearing she had come to before.

"Yeah it is Zhou Yu the strategist of Wu he saw me earlier. He told me of his feelings. I guess I just am scared that death will find me before I can decide. I dearly want to get to know them both but I fear being orphaned and a nobody in the eyes of my family they will think lower of me." She said near tears.

Pang tong sat there his heart going to the young wolf in front of him. If you met her in battle the pain was gone you would not see the pained heart of a young girl. She was desperate for one of two things. First to die and not have to let others be hurt. Or find a family to love her. She had a mother Yue Ying was sadden by the pain her husband caused. _Why does this girl receive the torture of a father that hates her? She is wonderful carrying girl. Which ever gets her I hope they can heal a heart that was broken early on?_ Thought the elder man.

"I bet that Zhou Yu won't mind. I know Zhao Yun doesn't if it helps though you can talk to your mother or me at any time. I don't mind the thrashing. Any way I thought I would be a good friend." She smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks Pang Tong I appreciate the help." She said and laid on the grass.

Pang Tong casted a little magic around the area. He saw her falling asleep and then felt someone approaching. Walking to the edge he saw Zhao Yun but knew it was Zhuge.

"I have been ordered to not let you near your daughter by Guan Yu and his brother Zhange Fei. I will follow those orders." The man sat there and waited.

"Why are you protecting the girl she is a no…my lord Guan Yu." Guan Yu was atop Red Hare and approached the barrier. He stopped and Zhang Fei approached.

"You to may enter the barrier will recognize you and allow you." He said and they walked through. They rode to the girl and watched her.

"I protect her because I can see the pain in her heart. She is a good girl and one that cares for others. She took on a false name to protect your honor and fights under the fake name. Yet you punish her for it. No other father has a girl that will do that. I guess I don't see the problem I would be proud if I had a child that would fight that good under my name. She is as good as any son. Yet you see her as a bad child. You will never see her as worth the air. But we do and will protect her to the end." Said the man and walked off. In the darkness sat an observer. He watched the fight and smiled. Disappearing in to the darkness.

Guan Yu looked at the girl sleeping on the grass not wishing to wake her he sat on the ground. Zhang Fei his oath brother was on the other side. They both knew why they were here. She would not return till morning but for some reason they wanted to protect her. But for some reason they both were nervous of her waking and finding them. Pang Tong walked into the clearing.

"One question for you my lords." He said seeing the brothers' nod. "If you both had a girl like her that could fight as good as she looks. She changed her name because she didn't wish to dishonor you would you be angry or happy?" They thought. Zhang Fei was first to answer.

"I would be sad she thinks she needs to change her name but happy none the less." He said and smiled to the girl next to him. "After all I have a daughter and she is of a different name. Mine none the less." He said thinking of Xing Cai.

"I have the same feeling as Fei here. But to tell the truth I see her already as a daughter of mine. She would be the balance in my many sons." He said and put the head of the sleeping girl in his lap.

Guan Yu stroked the jet-black hair of the young lady. Wishing to have the girl as a daughter. It was no secret her home life was bad. Yue Ying told the lords of the troubled life her daughter lived. She begged for their help. That was when Pang Tong volunteered to be her guardian until Chi Tai found a husband. But he told Yue Ying if he could he would adopt the girl because she needed the figure of a good father. As did his brother's.

"What will we do we all consider her a daughter. I guess we should figure that out huh?" Said Fei waiting for the mysterious Pang Tong to return. He watched as the older man sat there with the girl sleeping. They heard people approaching the scene and saw Yue Ying and Pang Tong entering the clearing.

"Thank you my lords I appreciate this. My husband is not pleased with the decision I have made. But my child and her happiness and safety matter most to me." She said and looked at her sleeping daughter.

"Sorry to interrupt the happy scene but my barrier will no longer hold. Liang will come for her." Guan Yu nodded.

"Let him we can take him." Said Zhang Fei only to hear someone coming in the opposite direction.

"Sorry I heard you all talking and decided to come see but I guess…Lady Chi Tai!" A child of Wu came running. They could see she was of Wu due to the red but she had the appearance of a child.

"Sister do you always…Sister we aren't to be here Sun Jian will be angered." Said the second one.

"He won't be if we return with Lady Chi Tai. Besides Da I want to get out of the place I am bored." Said the one near the sleeping girl.

"Fine Xiao. But we will need to leave in the morning it is to dark to return now." Said the girl named Da. She sighed and sat down.

"Hello I am Xiao Qiao my sister is Da Qiao." She said with a smile on her face.

"My name is Yue Ying and I am the mother to Lady Chi Tai. These are my lords Guan Yu and Zhang Fei. We are of Shu. But I heard you say you wish to take my daughter to the Wu palace." The girls nodded hearing another approach the scene, but from the direction they came from.

"Da! Xiao!" said a male voice and that woke the sleeping girl. She jumped and stood. Entering the scene was Zhou Yu, Sun Ce, and Tenko.

"Chi Tai you finally wake from your sleep." She turned to see her mother and lords. She looked to where she slept and reliezed that she used Guan Yu as a pillow.

"I…" She was silenced by the man. Guan Yu could see she was surprised yet she kept the lady attitude.

"No need to apologize. I placed you there. I see you as a daughter and will treat you as such. Same goes for Zhang Fei." And before anyone could say anything Xiao spoke.

"From what I heard so does our lord." Zhou Yu nodded.

"He asked us to come find her hearing of the trouble threw messenger and wanted to help. He said if we found her to bring her to him." He looked at her with longing and love. He wanted to help as well. This was not missed by the fathers in the area.

"Zhou Yu can we speak to you?" Said Fei and walked away. Zhou Yu followed and so did Guan Yu.

Zhou Yu

"I saw that look now we know one of ours loves her and Pang Tong told us about you. Something bothers me." Zhou Yu gathered what the unspoken question was.

"Though I am engaged I can still call it off. I do not love the one I am engaged with. I love Lady Chi Tai." He said and waited.

"We need for both of you to prove to us you can take care of her and heal her. For she is our daughter. The Daughter of Shu it's self." Said Guan Yu

"We will allow you to take her to your lord till things cool down." Zhou Yu bowed and walked back with them. He had a sword at his side because on the way he figured he might have to fight. As they approached they heard screams and blades clashing. Zhou Yu and the others ran to the fight and saw Zhuge Liang and Chi Tai fighting.

"You will be my daughter again and be punished for your behavior!" Said Zhuge Liang. After that Chi Tai Jumped up and went into musou…

_That is the chapter find out what happens next._


	4. Chapter 4

Here we go another chappie. The long awaited fight between Chi Tai and Zhuge Liang. Thanks

Chapter Four

Spinning sideways in the air and slashing her "father" and then slashing downwards as she landed. He barely escaped death on her final attack. She was fast and strong. Her fighting was perfect. Pang tong froze Zhuge Liang to the spot then walked up.

"Enough you two. Master Liang I believe you have lost. She can kill you right now. I believe you should leave." He said and then release the strategist to leave. Seeing the man run he left and then Pang Tong turned to the girl who was standing there watching. Moments later she nearly collapsed.

"Chi Tai!" yelled Tenko running to her. But she was caught by Guan Yu he held her and she began to pass out she was tired. Held her and motioned for all to rest. Guan Yu her down and called to red hair. The horse came and he pulled a blanket from the horse's saddle. He covers the girl with the blanket and then lets her rest her head in his lap. She sighs in her sleep and calmly drifts to dreamland.

"What will happen when she returns to the lands of Shu? She will need to stay away from her father. I just worry that she will need to be switching between camps maybe I hate to say head to Wei. I know a couple of the generals there would help her. She is respected by all for what she has dealt with." Said Sun Ce and Zhou Yu nodded. The daughter of Shu slept peacefully. One of her several fathers' was allowing her use him as a pillow.

"Though we do need to decide I believe for right now to let her rest a when the time is right let her decide." Said the wise Pang Tong. They nodded all resting and waiting as the eyes came into view again. Those eyes were watching for the time of them to return to sleep. Entering the clearing came the former Emperor Yuan Shou. Though he had not been heard from he wanted to have the proclaimed daughter of Shu.

He got close then was met with several blades. He looked and saw all the men awake and the girls ready to fight. He got nervous and was looking at all of them. He wanted to get out alive. But he knew they were pretty clear on the why.

"Don't even think it. We will protect her with our lives." Said Zhang Fei and he was sort of growling it out. He had his spear ready to kill. This made him furious. The man wanted to rape the girl but was stopped. He glared at the older man. "I would suggest you leave." He said and then let his spear come to his side.

Moments later the former Emperor was gone and the Eyes shined with glee. Tenko noticed them but a moment later they were gone and she figured her imagination got the better of her. The girls sat down. But Sun Ce walked to Tenko and picked her up and moved next to a tree and used it to lean against. Tenko rested on his chest moments later the couple was sleeping.

"Brother I would feel much better if Zhao Yun were here as well. He would be another source of comfort to her. Problem he sleeps. I wish not to wake him. Nothing against you Zhou Yu but she needs all the comfort she can get." Said Zhang Fei looking to the Wu Strategist. He had the young girl in his lap and he nodded.

"I understand she is traumatized currently. This would be easier if he were here. But we deal with what we have nothing more." He said and Pang Tong nodded. He knew the boy was right. He watched as Zhou Yu pulled a flute out of his sleeve. He started to play a calming tune. He realized the boy had many talents.

"Amazing it appears we will be on watch though. Your tune put the others to sleep." Said the wise man. He sat there with his staff ready at a moments notice to strike. He looked to the sky.

"It was meant to. I guess it was not for you though." He said and sighed.

"Something on your mind?"

"I feel that I am going to be In a losing battle. I love her but I know another also holds her heart. If only I was the only one."

"That is what Zhao Yun thinks as well but he is willing to take it this way. He knows to fight you would only make her problems worse. She would be worried for you both. While worrying over her father and him trying to kill her. Can you do the same?"

"Yes I can if only for her sake."

"Good for you. Now don't worry so much about it. If you are meant to have her you will she will come to you for some reason." Said Pang Tong and the silence lasted the night Zhou Yu eventually fell to sleep and held his love all night. The sisters slept near the fire and Guan Yu and Zhang Fei slept near trees.

Morning

Zhao Yun entered the clearing with Liu Bei and some other officers. He noticed the group was all asleep except Pang Tong. He smiled and walked to the magician and sat down. He looked to the sky.

"My lord Sun Jian has offered sanctuary for our Daughter. She can leave when the others wake. Would you allow this for her?" Pang Tong said and looked to his lord.

"I will if only for her sanity. She needs to leave. I guess this will mean at least a month." He said and looked to the Wu Officers. He noticed that one of Sun Jian's sons was in the clearing. He nodded. The Qiao's near a fire and Yue Ying not far from her daughter.

"Zhao Yun will you let her leave to the Wu palace for a month or so to calm." The Little Dragon thought and nodded seeing the woman he loved stirring to wake. His breath hitched and he watched the officers behind him were chuckling at the dragons tension.

The girl slowly rose and opened her eyes still half asleep she looked around and saw that they were found by their lord. She bowed and he smiled at her politeness he seemed pleased she was that awake. She looked and saw her second love Zhao Yun in the clearing as well. She smiled and turned Zhao Yun glared to the officers.

"My Lord sorry I was not awake to greet you." She said and he nodded.

"You need your rest child. You are the daughter to Shu and we need our daughter at her best." He said and Laughed The girl snickered trying not to laugh but failed. She laughed a true laugh and was not holding back. Everyone stopped and looked. She was happy for once and they all felt a little better. Zhao Yun walked to her and held her in his arms. He was happy to hear her laugh. If only to get her to relax.

"You need to smile and laugh more often. I love when you do." He said in her ear. She gasped and looked to him. He nodded and kissed her. Liu Bei looked glade to see she was taken care of. Just Then Xiao and Da woke.

"Sis we have been over run." Said Da. Jokingly. She stood and bowed to the Lord. Liu Bei looked to the girls.

"I am Lord Liu Bei of Shu and you to lovely ladies are?"

"We are the Qiao sisters I am Da Qiao and my sister is Xiao Qiao." Said Da Bowing and Xiao the same.

"Well It is a pleasure and the others here are with you?" He motioned.

"Yes Lord Sun Ce and Lord Zhou Yu are from Wu Sun Ce the eldest of our Lord and Zhou Yu our Tactician. Lady Tenko is the girlfriend to Sun Ce." Said Xiao smiling. Zhou Yu finally stirring seeing the Shu Officers minus the strategist of Shu. He also Saw Chi Tai in the arms of the Dragon. She was smiling till she saw him awake. Zhou Yu watched as she visibly tensed.

"My Lady why…" said a soldier and saw him awake. Everyone stood back Zhao Yun turn and saw the other in his maiden's life. He bowed.

"You must be the one known as Zhou Yu. Chi Tai seems to hold…" Zhou Yu attacked his jealousy taking over. Chi Tai gasped.

"STOP!" She screamed and both men stopped. She was nearly in tears. The scream woke the others.

"Chi Tai I am sorry I let my jealousy take over. He said I will leave." He went to leave when a hand caught his arm turning to see Tenko. He saw the rage in her eyes.

"Lady Tenko I am making sure I don't make the same mistake twice." He said and walked away Tenko seeing the pain in his eyes. She gasped and turned. Seeing the look Chi Tai had was enough. She figured out what happened. Zhou Yu had attacked the Shu officer and Chi Tai stopped them. She screamed for them to stop.

"Zhou Yu…" whispered a girl with a heart shattered. The men she loved would forever fight over her. _I have a curse don't I Kami. Why must I be the reason for fights such as this? I must be alone then. _ She thought and ran after Zhou Yu. When she reached him she grabbed his hand.

"Chi tai I…" She kissed him and held him.

"Zhou Yu I am sorry you feel the need to be with a girl such as I. I wish not for you to suffer because I love both you and Zhao Yun. I will be dead in a battle one day and both you will forever b…" He kissed her. Knowing where this was headed.

"Lady I love you more then I or you know. I wish only for you to be happy. I would prefer it to be me and me alone. But seems that time has passed. I will need to learn that your heart will always hold a place for Zhao Yun." He said and held her for a moment. This is what Pang Tong walked in on.

"Zhou Yu I think the lady needs to return and talk to her rather large family. Though I agree with the statement of it should be one or the other. I will not force the daughter to my lords to chose." Chi Tai decided to comment.

"I figured I was the daughter of Shu. Making me your as well Pang Tong." She laughed again. Zhou Yu held her and smiled. Walking back he held her around the waist and this made a certain lord mad. Liu Bei didn't know of this whole relationship. This not going unnoticed by his brothers they stood and walked to him.

"Brother I see you have noticed the second problem Pang Tong mentioned. She is in love with both men. She fears that both will have to suffer a broken heart." Said Zhang Fei. Liu Bei nodded and calmed down. She definitely was in over her head. Could she live through a battle anymore? Or would she give up? What would they do if the men lost their Lady Chi Tai? She was their inspiration. She brought them hope. The Daughter of Shu needed to be happy.

"Chi Tai come here." He said and she approached. Bowing to her lord.

"You need not do that I am after all one of your several fathers. I hear you will be headed to Wu very shortly. I suggest you leave now because Zhuge Liang will be here shortly to stand at my side." He said and Chi Tai nodded to her "Father" She smiled and walked to one of the horses only to be stopped.

"Take this one Chi Tai red hair will cover more ground quicker. All of the Wu officers should ride as well for the horses can go faster." Said Guan Yu. Chi Tai nodded and hugged him.

"Thank you for everything. I will return when I am able." Zhang Fei walked up and hugged her. She hugged the ones that mattered most and her Mother.

"Take care my daughter." Chi Tai nodded and hopped on Red Hair. Moments later she was gone just as Zhuge Liang entered the clearing.

"What is going on? I know Chi Tai was here. Where is she?" He said angrily.

Wu Palace

Getting off the horse they entered the Palace. Chi Tai walked slowly to the throne room and looked around. Once there She was met with Cheers. The word had reached the Wu kingdom fast that the one and Only Chi Tai was coming to stay for a while and they were happy.

"Lady Chi Tai it is great to see you. The girl who saved us. I am happy to house you for a while. Sorry to hear about the problem." Sun Jian said and approached the blacked haired girl. She nodded and bowed.

"I appreciate this as does my mother. Lord Sun Jian my mother sends her deepest appreciation for your kindness." She said and rose to smile. Though her eyes betrayed her. The pain showed its weight and he nodded.

"I see you have met my heir Sun Ce and his best friend Zhou Yu. I would like to introduce my Daughter Sun Shang Xiang and son Sun Quan." They approached and bowed. She smiled and bowed.

"I am honored. I see that I will be safe here. I would love to be friends." She said and nearly collapsed. She could feel the approaching rage.

"He followed me." She said and ran to the front. Red Hair ran to her and she grabbed her blades.

"Chi Tai You will return to The Shu palace and be punished for your crimes against my name." Chi Tai shook her head.

"How could I have shamed your name when I no longer possess that name." He jumped down and charged her. Slashing with his White Fan and she blocked he kept attacking and she blocking but he messed up forgetting the second blade. He attacked the one on the right she attacked from the left. Knocking him out and held him at blade point.

"You will learn one day I fight with two blades not on and that small mistakes will kill you." She said and sighed the guard took him to the dungeon. She walked back in and sighed. _One day I will find a place to be safe. A place he cannot follow._ She thought and felt a hand on her shoulder looked up to see Shang standing there.

"You okay? You beat him but you seem sad." She said and Chi Tai smiled.

"No matter how much I win he will always come back. I can't kill the man who gave me life. But I can defeat him. I just wish he would let me be. Before he was dieing to be rid of me. Now he wants me back just to kill me. I can't win." She sighed. Shang smiled.

"For now he can't touch you for all of Wu is protecting the Daughter of Shu. I also heard that Zhou Yu is quit taken with you and would love to marry you." Chi Tai laughed and the pain disappeared. The two girls walked to the gardens and sat near a pond. Talking about the ones they like and just plain girl talk. Chi Tai in the short time she was there had made friends with the Wu Princess.

The Qiao's entered the courtyard and saw Shang talking to Chi Tai. Feeling like talking and relaxing they joined in. The girls had a small picnic, which was joined by Tenko. She was escaping her lover for a bit. Laughing and joking the girls relaxed and could enjoy a lovely day. The sun was bright and shining in the day.

Around three four o'clock in the afternoon the men found them and came out Chi Tai looked happy. Her heart was lifted for the day and she leaned against Zhou Yu. He was not going to ruin the moment. He had grave news for his one love. Her father would be released and sent back. Guarded and escorted to the Shu palace. But the problem was he would be at the up coming battle with Wei.

"Okay girls sorry to have to destroy the nice afternoon. But Chi Tai we have to let you know. Zhuge Liang will need to be released. Three Shu Officers and Three Wu officers will be guarding him but he will be released and returned to the Shu Palace." Said Sun Ce. The black haired girl went stiff.

"I knew it would happen. They need him. I guess I hoped not for a while." She said and the group looked sad for her.

Zhou Yu held her close. He felt bad his heart broke to see her in this pain.

Dinner

The afternoon went by with no problems Zhuge had been returned with no complications and Chi Tai saw Zhao Yun and Pang Tong again The two Generals cam as part of the group to see her and make sure the man didn't leave. Pang tong froze him to the carriage and made sure he would not escape. That evening at dinner Chi Tai had a truthful smile and was happy. Her spirit was light.

She was talking to Shang and Ce when Quan interrupted the conversation. He was lusting after the girl and wanted her for himself. He knew of the love she had for Yu and Yun but didn't care. He looked longingly at her.

"My Lady can I talk to you after Dinner alone." The tone told her alone was a bad idea. It was her instincts that made everyone call her a wolf. Her instincts were never wrong. She followed them and they never let her down.

"I am sorry Lord Quan I would love to talk to you but I will not do it alone. So I will respectfully decline." She said and asked to be excused. She knew he would follow so before hand she asked Shang to come with her. The princess did.

"Chi Tai may I ask why you refused to be alone with Quan?" The girl nodded and answered.

"In battle I am the wolf of Shu. There is a reason too. I have impeccable instincts like a wolf. When they say that I should not trust someone I don't. Just now I heard the lust in Quan's voice and I felt like my gut said alone was a bad idea. So I followed my gut and got the response that if I were right would happen. He accepted but was furious. He had the look of leave and I follow. That is why I asked you to come with. I don't like the look he had. I have had to many close calls with horny men." She said and Shang nodded.

"I get it. I saw the looks he gave you and I wouldn't trust that either. I guess I understand but he is close lets get goi…" She was knocked out. Quan grabbed Chi Tai and forced her against the wall. He put his hand over her mouth only to be knocked out by Zhou Tai.

"I apologize for the lord my lady. He is a little pushy. He is used to getting what he wants." Chi Tai nodded.

"Thank you…"

"His name is Zhou Tai and he is a former pirate." Came the calm voice of Zhou Yu.

"Awe well thank you." She bowed to him and walked to the arms of Zhou Yu. He held her close to him as the y walked only for moment when her ankle was grabbed.

"You will submit to me woman." He said and was about to go through with raping her when his father appeared.

"Quan you harm her and you will be exiled from the land and killed." Sun Jian said and Quan froze.

"But father she…" He was stopped by Zhou Yu.

"Is my lover and the Daughter of all the Shu Forces. You think that holds no bar. Plus she saved The alliance not once not twice but three times. I think her status was decided by the former Emperor. You will respect her. Not defile her." He said angrily. This sent shivers down the boy's spine and he got off. She jumped into Zhou Yu's arms and he held her close.

"I will have her one day." Sun Jian walked up and slapped his son.

"Quan you are for now sentenced to the dungeons till further notice. Minimal food and water." He said and Quan was shocked.

"Father…I just want…" He was punched this time by Sun Ce.

"You are a disgrace to our name for thinking rape was an okay act." He said and walked off. That hit home. He was taken to the dungeons and sat there.

Zhou Yu stayed with Chi Tai all night long. She was scared even though she knew he could not get to her. She shook occasionally. Zhou Yu held her tight in his arms. Eyes closed and he comforted her. He was worried. _Chi Tai I will never leave you alone again. Only when I know you are safe will I leave your side. _ He thought while slowly they both fell into a peaceful sleep. While the ever watching eyes faded.

_Here it is another Chappie. Review Review Review._


	5. Chapter 5

_Here we go._

Chapter 5 

Zhou Yu was the first to wake. Happy to see his love in his arms and not touched. He didn't move because it would wake her. His mind calmed with her there. Not matter how she longed for her she was not to be touched yet. He settled and was thinking of the up coming battle. He had many Strategies for the fight and knew at least some were good enough to work. He would need to talk to the others.

She was waking and slowly opening her eyes. Her breathing returning to the usual sporadic and uneven. He felt her stiffen do to the presence and uneasiness in her heart. He laughed inwardly. This was humorous. He held her.

"Chi Tai I will not hurt you. You asked me to stay with you." He said and she relaxed recognizing his soothing voice.

"Sorry I guess I will need to get used to waking with another near me." She said and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for staying with me." She said and stood only to be pulled to him. He kissed her on the lips deeply and passionately. He loved her deeply.

"Chi Tai I promise to protect you if I need to. I will not leave your side unless I see that you are safe." She smiled At Yu's comment. She knew he cared and loved her. Knowing that made her happier.

"I appreciate that. Please you need not worry for me. I was surprised and not thinking he would hurt Shang. I guess I for once underestimated my opponent." She said and sat up.

"Let me do this please I would feel better." She smiled and nodded. Kissing him one last time. Yu left to let her dress and he went to his room and changed to a white red and orange outfit. The orange like flames. His hair up in a ponytail with his bangs down. (The 6th outfit in four.) Smiling and leaving the room.

Chi Tai wore a red kimono with white wolf designed on the back and a gold moon. Her hair braided and tied up. With a gold ribbon. She walked to breakfast. Smiling at her dress. She was now in the Lady Zhuge mood. But now she was forever Chi Tai. So she still played the role of the Lady.

"Lady Chi Tai I am pleased to see you." Said a young warrior. He wore dark red pants with flares at the bottom. His hair in a high top ponytail. He had his Nunchaku at his side. He bowed to her. She was surprised to see the boy. He was a fairly good looking boy. Just then Tenko appeared and spoke with him.

"Lady Chi Tai I see you have met Ling Tong. He is the best with his Nunchaku and his agility. Though he has his problems. He lost his father in a recent battle. The pirate Gan Ning killed Tong's father and now Tong is spiteful." Chi Tai smiled and bowed.

"Sorry to hear such pain for you Lord Ling Tong. I hope one day you find someone to help you over come that pain." She said and hugged the boy and finished walking to the dinning hall. Tenko and her talking along the way. Once there Tenko sat next to her love Sun Ce. Da near the other generals.

Tenko 

She held Ce's hand and smiled to him. He looked to her. She was wearing another purple and red combination Kimono. This one had the purple as the dominant color. The red was a red fox under a white Sakura tree. The fox laying there. She was his dream. He remembered the fear in her from the occurrence last night. Quan had done the cruel act of trying to force himself on Lady Chi Tai Tenko's friend. He had stayed with her last night. Apparently Zhou Yu had stayed with Chi Tai.

After breakfast he walked with her to a garden and sat with her on the grass. Looking at nothing interesting. Sun Ce pulled her close and she leaned on him. She sighed contently and saw one of his tigers come to lay near them. Tenko smiled knowing for now they were at peace. She could just stay there forever.

"Tenko I love you." He said softly and she smiled turning to him. She kissed him and he right back deepening the kiss. He was so glad to be with her. This made it even better to be with her. Breaking the kiss for air.

"I love you too." She said and with the smile still there. He was having a hard time resisting the urge to take her. He wanted her. _I can't. Not yet. She is still scared and will be for a while because of Quan. But man is it hard. Damn you Quan._ He cursed mentally. He was defiantly turned on by her and needed release but would wait for her.

"Ce are…I…" She realized what was wrong and smiled. She knew what he wanted. _No needs. I love him. But I am scared. I know he loves me though. I will trust him. _She kissed him. Sitting on his lap. Deepening the kiss. Doing everything in her power to show him she was ready.

"Tenko are you sure?" He asked not wanting to move to fast. She simply nodded not trusting her voice. He carried her to his room. Stripping once there he laid her on the bed and took her. Not being seen for hours but was heard.

Four hours later 

Tenko came out sore but walking. She felt so happy and relieved. She kissed Ce as he went to a meeting with the strategist. Tenko walked to the garden to see the girls smiling she walked to Shang and Lady Chi Tai and they eyed her and laughed. Shang was the first to speak.

"Feel better Tenko?" Tenko blushed and felt something flying her way. She dodged it and saw Da's fan. Tenko turned and was waiting to see Da attack.

"That was a warning. He is mine. I was to marry him not you." She said and turned. Tenko had her sword on her. She laughed and knew Da was challenging her.

"Da do you think me a fool. That was an out right Challenge. I accept but it must be approved by Sun Ce and Sun Jian. While at it might as well have Xiao and Chi Tai duel. I know the winner." She said and they all nodded. Tenko smiling and turned and continued talking to Shang and Chi Tai.

"Will petty fighting never cease?" said Chi Tai. "Or is it the destiny of man to fight for greed alone?" she continued and walked to the palace. Tenko Stood shocked by the words._ I wish I could answer you lady Chi Tai. _Tenko walked to the Castle to see Ce and Jian nodded the okay o the challenge.

"Well Tenko this shall finish the fight for Lord Sun Ce's heart." Said Da.

Next morning 

Tenko stood in her fighter's outfight and waited for the signal to start. She had seen the girl practice and knew her. She knew the fans were a ranged and close combat weapon. She knew what to do though. This was an easy fight. Da had only seen a few moves. This girl was at a disadvantage. She would win.

Sun Jian gave the signal and the fight began. Da threw her fans and Tenko flattened to the ground Da saw this and thought it was a mistake. She could have dodged both by going one way. So she charged and Tenko tripped her and held her sword to Da's throat.

"Kill you need to pay attention." She said and noticed Da reaching for a fan. A cheap trick. She knew what to do. Jumping back and kicking the fan and loading the crossbow she had.

"Kill again." Da was confused then saw the second weapon in her hands. Da had lost. Her anger had made her make simple mistakes.

"You win I concede." She said with a smirk. But Tenko was no fool there was on more match. Running up grabbing her weapon and jumping back she allowed Da the time to grab her weapons. She never revealed her second sword. Now she would.

Da through one fan and charged with the second. She was about to Musou when Tenko beat her to it. Dodging the first fan by leaping into the air she somersaulted in the air and pinned Da to the ground. Knocking the fans away she held the two swords like giant scissors.

"Kill." She said and nodded.

"A little more practice Da." She said and Da nodded realizing the better girl had won. She smiled.

The next fight would be short too. Chi Tai had never been one to hold back they could tell. But not killing the opponent she could and would do. Xiao was confident but had never known the abilities of her opponent. She was about to witness the trained ferocity of Chi Tai the warrior.

"Don't kill her love." Said Zhou Yu. Chi Tai nodded the blank look in the blue eyes of the girl. Her black hair tied back. Her green fighting outfight on and the wolf bracers on.

"Ready to get beat?" Said Xiao and Chi Tai didn't respond.

"That's rude for you not to respond." She said and Chi Tai looked at her with the coldest and blank expression possible.

"Do you plan to correct an enemy on edict? You will die painfully." She said right when the signal to begin was given and she vanished and appeared behind Xiao. Bringing one blade to the girl's throat.

"Kill." She said with no emotion. This sent chills down Xiao's back. _How can she say that like it was nothing? She can't be the same girl I had spent the entire day with a few days ago._ She said and got ready. _ Must concentrate._ She told herself.

"About time you got ready." Said the fighter. Xiao was scared Chi tai was fast. Her abilities were amazing. The second round started and she through the fans. Hitting nothing then she heard the whisper.

"Kill." She felt the sword at her stomach.

"Damn!" Yelled Ce. Not realizing the girl was that vicious.

"Next one and this is over." Said Tenko scared for Xiao. Knowing the fight was decided way before it began.

"I can't win can I?" Said Xiao quietly._ I will quit playing now._ She thought and tried.

The fight started Xiao stood smirking. She felt the wipe of the wind as Chi Tai ran by. Turning she held her fan to her and felt the sword at her stomach.

"Draw." Said Xiao.

"Now this will be interesting." She smiled in her mind.

"Kill." She had her second sword at the girl's throat.

"WHAT!" Xiao had forgotten. She had forgotten the second sword.

"Everyone forgets the second one." She said and walked away.

"Good move though. No one has done that." She said and smiled.

"Thanks. Can you help me and my sister train?" Chi Tai froze and turned for once feeling the eyes.

"Come Out I know you are there!" She yelled. The figure came out. He was tall and had a long white beard. He wore an outfit that was gray and had a Ying Yang.

"My name is Zuo Ci. I mean you no harm Lady Chi Tai." He said and bowed and was laid back.

"I can see this why do observe me so Lord Zuo Ci. I surely am not so interesting to someone that is of the dead." She said and looked to the elderly man.

"True but you are also one of the few that have caught me. I guess I observe you because I see something of potential beyond what you have. I just wanted to see what it was. But I believe I have gotten what I came for. I have a trip to make." He said then vanished. Everyone confused.

"That was different." Said Ce holding Tenko. Just then Tenko turned and ran to Chi Tai she was wondering if was a good idea though. Her name was true to her. Her instincts were amazing. The girl was truly a wolf. Not letting anything sneak up on her without a reaction of death.

"Chi Tai can you get out of fighter…Whoa" The girl turned and was about to strike but stopped. She was still the fighter but something stopped her.

"You can stop now." Said the body behind her. The calm and soothing voice eased her. Tenko was shocked to say the least at how quickly she relaxed. Something must be bugging her. She shouldn't have reacted so violently. Tenko was certain to make her presence known. She was thoroughly distracted.

Ce grabbed Tenko's hand and led her to the palace and they went to dinner. Afterwards they went for a walk. He held her hand and they were at peace. She was his perfect lover. They completed each other he never felt so good with Da. He pulled her close kissed her and they walked to his room.

"Tenko I want you to be my wife. I love you." He said holding her. She was shocked. This was unexpected. This was moving so fast. But for some reason she didn't care. _I want to be with him. I want to love him._ She smiled and nodded. Ce felt his heart leap. But he also noticed the hesitation in the nod.

"I will wait but to know that you would become my bride I enough." He said and they went to sleep peacefully. He dreamed of the children he would have with her. His father smiling at him. Happy to see the grandchildren.

Morning 

Waking to found herself tangled in the arms of Sun Ce and him still sleeping she smiled seeing him sleeping. He looked like a child and at peace. Her heart skipping a beat thinking one day she would mother his. The Heir of Sun Ce and she would do it for him.

Ce slowly woke to see Tenko right there. Holding her close kissing the top of her head. He could feel what she was thinking. He smirked inwardly he wanted to laugh.

"I dreamed of our future Tenko. One where me you and father watching our children in the gardens. One boy as the heir and one girl four you to be proud of. One to follow in my foot steps and one in her mother's." He felt her smile against him. They got up. She dressed after bathing he had been right with her.

"Ce would you be glad if you only had a daughter?" Sun Ce was shocked at her question. He had never thought of that. He was truly confused. He realized what she was thinking of. Her best friend was in a family that the father never cared for the child. She was the eldest and best son anyone could have. Even though she was female.

"Of course I would. I would love any child you and I create." He said no hesitation. He held her close. Thinking it was not simply he was trying to make her happy. _I would find someway to name her heir._ He thought. She smiled to him.

"That is good." She said and they went to breakfast. After the breakfast Sun Ce informed Sun Jian of his proposal and the acceptance by her. She went and talked to Shang. The girls in their usual spot. Talking about girl stuff. In about two weeks Chi Tai would return to Shu and then be all by herself.

"Hey I have a question will we always be friends or is this a onetime deal?" said Tenko thinking out loud.

"We will always be friends. I will no longer be fighting when it comes to our kingdoms fighting." Said Chi Tai getting a look. "I will resign from either side and leave. I have more friends here then in Wei. All I want is to know that I have friends and…" She was cut off.

"You know you are loved. You have a love in Shu and in Wu. I bet a guy waiting to tell you in Wei." Chi Tai laughed. Shaking her head.

"I hope not." Said the voice of Zhou Yu. He came out of the castle.

"I already have to get her away from Zhao Yun. I don't want to fight another man for her hand and heart." He said half-heartedly.

"Zhou Yu." She said while rolling her eyes. They had another picnic. Tenko turned to Ce and he told her of his father's approval and support. SO now she had to tell the others.

"Um…Ce and I would like to inform you all of something." She said and Ce continued.

"Tenko is now my Fiancé. I am not going to marry her for a while but we are engaged." He said and this was when Zhou Yu looked shocked.

"That was fast Sun Ce. I guess we are all shocked. Lucky you." He said and was not afraid to show the jealousy. Knowing that it was a quarrel between the "brother's" and not their fight the girls laughed.

"I guess I will need to keep Zhao Yun and Zhou Yu from killing each other." She said and Tenko nodded. This was the worst part for her friend and she knew it. The girl held the hearts of two men. She was going to hurt one though.

They all had dinner and lunch in the garden this time and had made idol chat. The time together would come to an end. In two weeks and then the forces would be going to battle against Cao Cao.

_That's the end next chapter she leaves and there may be a lemon. Later._


	6. Chapter 6

Here we go. This one will have a lemon.

**Chapter Six.**

She rode back to the Shu Province and to her torment. Knowing that nothing would change. But it felt good to know that she had a home in the Wu palace. She felt bad for leaving and heart broken because Zhou Yu was her love and life. But the same was for the man she was riding to.

Zhao Yun the little dragon of Shu. Her love and greatest strength when there. She knew that life would never be easy. Approaching the castle she remembered this morning when she was getting ready to leave. Zhou Yu had surprised her.

Flash Back 

_**Zhou Yu approached and held her. He kissed her neck making her moan. He wouldn't let go. She was shocked to say the least. He was acting a little strange.**_

"_**Zhou Yu I have to get ready to leave. I can't stay you know this." She said and he nodded. Continuing to kiss her neck.**_

"_**I want you to know I will always be here for you. Also I love you and one day hope to have you here in my arms forever." He said and turned her following with a passionate kiss. She was melting in his arms. Zhou Yu was being a bit forward and she liked it.**_

"_**I will never forget you my love." She said and went to breakfast.**_

End 

She touched her lips. Smiling she sped forward she was almost to the halfway point. There she would meet her two fathers. Guan Yu and Zhang Fei had sent word that she was to ride half way alone and the rest the way with them. She was a little on edge. She didn't want to but gave them an idea. She would have someone give her a two-minute head start and then follow. This way she is safe.

She saw them and felt the guard not that far behind. She looked happy to see them but the face they had said trap. Her instincts were right she turned red hare around and rode the other way. The real escort was at the castle. She was riding the other way when she heard her Father scream and get enraged. This was a pain in the ass. She sighed and pushed the horse.

"Sorry girl but I want to avoid this as long as possible. Get me to the Wu territory and we can rest." She said and rode fast. The nearest Castle where the boy Ling Tong's family resided was near and she would be safe there. She got there and told them to send word of where she was.

"I appreciate this. I will repay you for this help." She said and walked to the gate. Her father approached and stopped. He smirked and saw that the family had signaled him. They were betraying her. She got into battle mode.

Just then Zhou Yu and Sun Ce came seeing her go to fighter mode the ran. Even Sun Jian came into view.

"Girl do you not get that I am the escort." He said and Chi Tai laughed.

"I understand that I would be in better hands with a snake. After all you would kill me the moment you got the chance." She said and laughed. The family felt the danger they were in.

"Chi Tai!" She heard Zhou Yu and lunged to her father. Pinned him in a swift move. He couldn't move her blades pinned him to the ground. Her blades anchored him through his shoulder.

"Zhou Yu how can I help you?" She asked and saw Zhao Yun come from behind the small group. She ran to him and leaped into his arms.

"We found the safer escort at the gates shortly after you left and knew you would head to this castle. So we waited and then came we arrived just in time." Said Sun Ce and looked to the girl he had become friends with. She looked distant a little.

"Well now that you are safely with me we can leave in the morning." He said and knew best not to get to comfortable with her. Her black hair tied in a high top like she would fight but it had a beautiful white ribbon as the tie. She wore a riding Kimono it had a short skirt and was white and red the white was a flame. She smiled and walked in to the castle.

"We sent message that you would be late do to him. Are you going to leave him there?" said Sun Jian.

"Love to but I will let him up. He will leave me alone for a while." She said and went in. The family was arrested for treason. Ling Tong would never hurt me though and this really was not his family. She walked to the window and looked out.

She was sad at the fact that everywhere she went no one understood her. She was loved but never understood. _That could be because I never let them. I want to be open but I can't be because that would make me vulnerable and I can't afford that._ She sighed. One day she would die and that was the end of it.

She walked out to the stable and went to get on when she saw Zhao Yun and Zhou Yu. They both stood near a horse. Everyone was learning more about her. She sighed and walked to Red Hare. She gave it a pet and hugged the horse when she felt a familiar tug on her clothing. There stood her tiger friend.

"This Time I need to ride the horse but you can follow my friend." The cat purred its understanding. She hopped on and made the horse ride off.

They rode in silence and fast. The boy's had seen it right. Chi Tai would try and leave ahead of them. When everyone slept. She would not want to be a burden and a problem. They would be waiting. She came and they rode off to the Shu castle. Not saying a word. Once at the border it would be just Zhao Yun and Chi Tai. Then when they reached a point Pang Tong would join.

"Why do you have to be so distant Chi Tai?" He asked not expecting the answer.

"Because if my instincts are right which they usually are. I will die one day and I don't want anyone hurt. If I keep everyone away they can't be hurt by me except by being pushed away." He meant the statement to remain in his head but had spoken his question.

"Chi Tai I don't want to lose you. But I also want you to realize that I will always be with you." He said and kissed her. His hands roaming all over here. She moaned as he deepened the kiss. He had not realized the lust he was holding back was coming to the surface. Sometime during the kiss they had ended up on the ground naked.

**Lemon (not old enough don't read.)**

He kissed her lips again and leaned back staring into her beautiful blue eyes and smiled. He loved her completely. He let her hands wonder his body down his chest o his abdomen and back up. He moaned at the feather light touch. His heart racing. She began to kiss down his body his neck collarbone chest. Licking sucking nipping and kissing. Rotating between them. He couldn't take it any longer.

"Are you sure after this no turning back?" He said and she nodded. He ran his hands down slowly hearing her moan at the touch. He followed his hand while kissing and let the hand wander her neither region. In between thighs to her core were she gasped at the feeling. He felt the wetness and heat of her core. Rubbing his thumb against her core. She arched at the touch while his mouth kept on her breast and making her groan and nearly scream in passion.

"ZHAO YUN!" She came and he smiled. He positions himself at her entrance and slams in.

"Sorry I hurt you." He said kissing the tears and waiting for her to adjust to the intrusion. He knew in his heart that this was right. After she gave the okay he slowly withdrew to the head was still in and pushed back in continuing the rhythm and felt the building again.

"Faster." She asked and he complied and started to slowly go faster. He started pounding into her harder and faster. She rode him and loved it. Her moaning slowly getting louder. He knew it would not be long.

"Yun…I'm…" She came and screamed his name shortly after he exploded into her. His seed shooting deep into her.

Lemon done 

He rolled off and her and covered them somewhere in the back of his mind something was screaming he just made the biggest mistake of his life. He pulled his love close and held her kissed her and went to sleep. She loved him and he her. _One day I will marry her._ Little did he know the part that was screaming had been telling the truth.

One week before battle 

She went to eat breakfast and she stopped and felt her instincts screaming something was off. She knew something happened that night with Zhao Yun and she had a feeling that if she was right she could never see him again. Yue Ying walked up to her. Tapping her shoulder.

"Dear you okay?" She asked and walked with her daughter to the woods. She was worried that her daughter might have been in danger not what she would hear.

"Mom what was it like the first week when you were pregnant? I have to know." Chi Tai said. Ying was shocked.

"I couldn't stand some foods and the sent of them made me nauseous. Why?" She asked knowing the answer but was hoping not.

"I believe I now carry the unborn child of Zhao Yun." She said wanting to cry.

"Daughter you must tell the lords." She nodded. Walking back to the castle. She saw Guan Yu Zhang Fei and Liu Bei.

"Fathers I need to speak to you. I wish to do so away from Lord Zhuge Liang. I will inform him as I see fit." They nodded and walked to a guarded area and turned to her. She looked down cast knowing they would not be pleased.

"What is it child?" asked Liu Bei.

"I believe sir I carry the unborn Child of Lord Zhao Yun. I am still uncertain. But it is becoming to be more likely." She knew that they were upset.

"This is unexpected. When would be conception?" Asked Guan Yu.

"About a week ago while we were returning from Wu."

"Well we give you and the child blessing. Did he force you?" asked Fei

"No. I was willing. I didn't regret it till recently. The child will be forsaken because I still need approval from my birth father even though he disowned me. I know who he is." She said and was down cast.

"Don't worry. Does Zhao Yun know." Asked Liu Bei approaching her.

"No I have yet to see him. I am Sorry Lord Liu Bei I know you see him as your son. I wish not to dishonor you. I carry even though him and I are not married." She said and got even more depress and Guan Yu hugged her.

"Child you are the Daughter to all of us. You did nothing to dishonor us. You only loved him. Now go and tell him while we discuss this. We will inform the man who help get you in this world. He will send for you but don't worry we won't be harsh." She nodded and knew Liu Bei trusted Liang's judgment.

I walked to the gates and saw him. Zhao Yun there getting some men ready for battle. I ran to him. They were going to leave and train. I ran and hugged him. He pulled me close.

"Zhao Yun I need to talk to you." Chi Tai said seriously and he got the hint. Walking to the side.

"What is it love?" He asked and looked in her eyes.

"Zhao Yun I believe I am with child. I truly believe I currently carry your child." He felt is heart stop. He knew now I was truly in danger. The men heard the conversation and cheered. He glared at them and turned back.

"I don't know what to say. I want this baby but I know because of it I might just lose you." He said and held her close. She wanted to yell at him. _Might more then likely. I will be forbidden to see you. Not matter how much they Zhang Fei and Guan Yu will never make the lord change his decision. I will lose you. _ She screamed at him in her mind.

"I will talk to you later go train the men." She knew what was coming the moment she saw the guard approaching her.

The Audience Chamber 

"Chi Tai I hear you are pregnant and are not married. You have yet again proven to…" He was silenced by a glare from Guan Yu.

"I know I have been dishonorable. I didn't expect this but I also know that though in this case the punishment you seek more then likely will be fulfilled. I will never allow the baby I carry to be harmed. You can be certain of that." She said and Guan Yu smiled. _She truly lives up to the name of Wolf of Shu._ He thought.

"I asked for you to be forbidden to see the father. I heard it was Lord Zhao Yun. You can speak to him but the baby will not be with the father only the mother. When old enough it will be informed." Chi Tai cried inside but not on the outside.

"Is that all?" Still she would be defiant of blood father. But the other two in the room were routing her on. Zhang Fei knew this would end in true pain for the fool who would push her buttons.

"You Bitch. Do you realize that I can have you killed right now and you could not stop me?" He asked that did it. She threw the blade at her side into his shoulder. He yelled in pain.

"You could try I said the baby will be born. I will kill all who threaten it. You may have brought me into this world but if you try and take me out you will come with. I love the father and am willing to put up with this punishment. I will never allow anyone to call me such a vulgar name. Next time you speak that way it will be in your head." She said and walked out. Guan Yu and Zhang Fei behind her.

"We will inform Zhao Yun. You head to Wu with Pang Tong and the new member. I think he will be glade to protect you." She nodded to Zhang Fei.

"You two are the best Fathers I have. I will miss you both." Guan Yu and Zhang Fei hugged her. Xing Cai came over.

"Chi Tai!" Guan Ping Xing Cai and the others came over.

"You will always be our sister and we will be sure to take care of you. Let us know when we can come and take care of something for you. Or watch the little one." Chi Tai was crying.

"I will miss my family. I must be going. Good bye." She said and ran to the stables. She saw a note from Guan Yu.

"Take Red Hare. She likes you best. I will keep Crimson Diamond as mine. He will remind me of you Daughter." She smiled with the tears in her eyes.

"Pang Tong lets go." He nodded as they rode they met up with Ma Chou.

"Chi Tai this is the newest member to the Shu forces. Ma Chou he is the one who will follow you to the Wu Gates. They are expecting you there. I have to return the moment you get half way." Chi Tai nodded.

"Thank you both of you. I will make sure that this is not in vain. How long have you known that…Zuo Ci?" She saw him ahead of her.

"Lady you will need to have both Follow you. Cao Cao has plans to stop you I will lead you the long way." She felt her instincts tell her to keep going.

"No Thanks." Throwing her sword it went threw and hit the man creating it. Ma Chou finished it with his spear.

"Let's not delay." She nodded and kept going.

They stopped to eat and rest for she was tiring. Pang tong thought about what was going on. She needed to be with those that would protect her. And the baby. He knew Wu would but a Shu officer trust worthy. She would follow Zhuge's orders but he wanted an eye on her well being. He watched as she stood.

"We will be to the turn point. I will be turning and Zhou Yu and another officer will be there. Ma Chou will be continue with the three of you. I would like to talk to Zhou Yu when we get there." She nodded and hopped on the horse. The ride to the border was silent but Ma Chou was becoming good friends and a good body guard. He made her feel happy. The two were good friends in hours.

Once there They all dismounted and got food. Zhou Yu ran to her side and held her. She started to cry. There were two others there. One was young and had a young face. He wore a hat and had an outfit that faded from red to pink then purple. He had the gentle face of a child but build of a man. He also fought with twin blades.

"Lu Xun meet the daughter of Shu. She will be with us indefinitely. For her and her unborn child are in danger at there home. So our palace will be her home." The boy bowed and kissed her hand.

"Pleasure Lady Chi Tai." Said Lu Xun.

"I am Glade to meet you." Said Chi Tai her smile wide and true. The other man she didn't know was gruff tall and had streaked brown and white. She looked confused then heard the bells.

"So you are the 'great' Gan Ning?" She asked and everyone was shocked.

"Yeah how come you have heard of me?" He asked shocked and happy.

"Because I am a friend of Ling Tong. Plus I heard some of the soldiers talk of the pirate Gan Ning that flee when they hear the bells." She said pointing to them He laughed.

"Good enough. You don't seem like much but I will help protect ya." He said and smiled.

She smiled and let go of Zhou Yu. He walked and talked to Pang Tong. She knew what was happening even though she didn't here anything. Right then something caught her eye. She heard a whimper.

"That sound." She walked to the woods to see a cub of a wolf in the grass. The cub hurt on the leg and the family slaughtered. She picked it up. It bit her hand. She winced but it didn't let go. Walking to the group.

"Chi Tai is that a wolf cub?" Asked Pang Tong.

"Yeah I heard it whimper. It was the only surviving member. The others were slaughtered. I am going to raise it. I am after all the Wolf of Shu." She winked and those knowing the name laughed.

"Okay well Lady wolf let's go." She nodded and was helped on to the horse. She grabbed some milk from the saddlebag and filled a bottle with it.

"Well my little one you need food." The wolf let go of her hand and sucked on the bottle.

"I know I you want to keep it but if this will be the result I will abject." She rolled her eyes.

"The cub was injured and I picked it up." He nodded and held her close.

They rode and when the camped she checked the cub for broken bones. It was lucky it had fractures and nothing more. She nursed it and ate a bit. Feeding the cub it. Warmed up and slept in her arms. She slept near Zhou Yu and Gan Ning and Ma Chou stayed awake.

"What is up there?" Asked Gan Ning.

"I was informed that Lord Zhou Yu is seeking the Ladies hand in marriage and since the pregnancy he is the only one who can." They sat in silence. The ride from camp to the palace had no incident and the Lady was safe. Shang rant o her and hugged her.

"I am glade you made it safe." She said nearly tackling her to the ground but noticed the cub in her arms.

"Is that a wolf?" She nodded and explained Shang laughed and knew her father had heard.

"Well as long as it doesn't hurt anyone I will be fine with the cub. I doubt the tiger that clings to you will be though." He said and the rest of the girls flew past him Xiao Da and Tenko came to congratulate her on the baby and then see the wolf. It got scared and went to bit but Chi Tai growled and it stopped.

"You are all scaring it." She said and walked inside with the others Red Hare walked to the Stables. Zhou Yu explained Ma Chou would be watching over me. He nodded and sent a message to Pang Tong. The girl was safe here. But the problem was not over yet.

For the young girl had to deal with one other in the Wei Kingdom. Plus Zuo Ci was not done. The battle that came in a week would prove this. She had one skill no one knew of except Pang Tong and Zuo Ci. She could create flawless strategies.

She was a bright girl and in the battle in a week she would not physically fight. Zhou Yu made sure of that but she could do so from the sidelines were she was safe. She would be there with Zhou Yu and the other Strategists. But her Cub was there too. She was going to be a powerful force one day.

_There it is. Thanks._


	7. Chapter 7

Here we go. This one will reveal an interesting bit of info. Song not mine it belongs to Roxette and DHT.

Chapter 7 

Chi Tai wondered the halls in less then a week they all would go to the first battle against Lu Bu directly and she would not be fighting. She would be with the strategist. The pregnancy was the problem. Zhou Yu was sad though and was distant. She almost was going to go against him but Tenko stopped her. The girls and her talked in the garden.

Flash back

**Tenko: Chi Tai don't go into a losing battle please he is just hurt. He feels hurt that you carry the other's baby.**

**Chi Tai: But I can't be with Zhao Yun now. My god don't people get it. There is only one now. It is Zhou Yu. I can never be with Zhao Yun. I love Zhao Yun yes but it has changed since then.**

**Xiao: He does but he still is hurt. He will get past it.**

**Da: Go talk to him.**

**Chi Tai: I have tried we just fight.**

**Shang: He needs to hear you say what you did to Tenko.**

**End**

She was trying to find her love but he kept leaving and avoiding her. She was now dieing on the inside. He was the reason. She was certain now she would ignore the pleas for her to listen to him. She turned and went to her room and un packed her blades and set them with her fighter's outfit. She would be fighting.

I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah  
You've built a love but that love falls apart  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark

Zhou Yu had returned to his room to see Ce. He looked at him and saw the look of anger but pain. Tenko must have told him something. He looked to see Tenko crying. He was confused by the look. He didn't do anything to them.

"What?" he asked.

Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye

"She is going to fight." Said Tenko through tears. She was hurt to see her best friend's hurt because they couldn't work through on problem. It was a big one but he was pushing her away because of her baby.

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems  
The feeling of belonging to your dreams

"Who is?" He had already guessed but wanted to hear it. If he was correct he would be running to her. He felt his heart stop. His breath held though he had no idea why. She betrayed me. How can that be I know she loved the other but now she…I guess I was jealous but that was expected now I can have her and I…Chi Tai I'm sorry.

"Chi Tai is going to fight because you are forgetting that the other does not exist anymore and you shove her away. Maybe we should just make her live else where so no one can hurt her." Said Sun Ce. Angry that his friend was so stupid. He was a genius when it came to strategy but his own love his brain shut off.

Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye

He ran out the door and to his her room. His heart racing as he ran. The door locked and he heard packing and knew for what. She was going to leave before them. She always did when upset or feeling burdened. He knew what he had to do. He broke the door and saw her look up then went back to work. Ignoring him.

"Chi Tai stop." He said angry yet desperate.

And there were voices that want to be heard  
So much to mention but you can't find the words  
His scent of magic the beauty that's been  
Well I was wilder than the wind

"WHY!" She asked furious.

"Because I want to talk not argue." He said and saw here get the look. The "now you want to talk" look she stopped almost done. She was in pain.

"I am waiting."

"I am sorry for the pain I have caused. I guess I felt jealous angry and I was furious that you carried a child that was not mine. I wanted to be the one to give you a family. One that would love you and Now I can't because you carry a child." She gathered it all but was sad.

Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye

"I told you before I when I let him have me I was not thinking. I felt loved in the moment. He asked me the one question everyone fears to. He asked me why I push everyone away. I wanted to tell you but you never asked. I didn't want it to be brought up. But after wards I felt guilty. I had betrayed you I felt like it was so right yet so very wrong." She said and knew he would change it to an argument with his next question.

"Why did you do it then?" He asked and she sighed.

"I will not answer that for we will argue then. Every time it happens I am tired of it. I love you Zhou Yu but I fear that because of this I have lost you. I…" He stopped her.

Listen to your heart  
I don't know where your going and I don't know why  
Listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye

"I will never let you go. I was so hurt when I found out I blew up. I was broken. Then hearing that Zhuge Liang forbidden you to go near the father I realized whom it was. He would have said Wu. My heart will forever stay with you. Never say goodbye to me." He kissed her and held her tight to him.

"I see Zhao Yun as a friend now not as a lover if you are curious." She said and the cub whimpered. She walked to it and sat down. Putting it in her lap. Zhou Yu sat next to her. He petted the wolf in her lap. He and her sat there and he decided to fall asleep and not go back to his room.

**Tenko**

She sighed as she walked back to her and Ce's room. They had worked out the problem and doubted her friend would be fighting now. They made a lovely couple. She was happy now the pain and depression gone. She was near her room and heard Ce getting ready for bed.

"Ce I am coming in." Ce yelled back it was okay. She entered and he was laying in there bed. His tiger on the floor near the end of the bed.

"They okay?" He asked and she nodded. He loved her and knew she was always worried for the little heroine his best friend was in love with. He also knew that she would not be happy if her friend died because of more heartbreak. He walked to her and kissed her.

"I guess we need not worry for awhile huh?" He smiled at her. They both went to sleep. He held her tightly to him and smiled.

**Four Days later**

They had in formed her Shu would be joining and she would sit with Zhou Yu and the other Wu Strategists and this would be fine. She was nervous but glad to know that there would be other's with her and she would be safe. Sima Yi would be there but she could fend him off. The one she was worried about was Cao Cao and Xahiao Dun. They had a knack for making her feel uncomfortable.

"Chi Tai wait!" She heard Tenko come running. She turned to See Tenko and smiled at her. She and her were fast friends and they talked about everything. But the same with the other girls. The girls of the three Kingdoms were friends. Zhen Ji wrote and so did Yue Ying.

The girls talked as they rode off. She got to her spot and saw The ones she wished she hadn't for they approached her.

"Lady Chi Tai it is an honor to see you again." Said Cao Cao.

"I am pleased to see you as well Lord Cao Cao. But I am afraid I must be speaking with the others of my group about…" He forced her into a wall and went to kiss her and was stopped.

"Continue t try and harm her Cao Cao and you will die." Said a voice. He turned to see several men glaring at him. The one closest was holding a spear. He wore a golden head dress.

"Ma Chou thank you. I appreciate this." She said and ran to Zhou Yu. She was scared and rightfully. But now she was calm Zhou Yu held her in his arms. He was happy to be with her. He had a surprise though. _After we return to the palace I will propose to her and once the child or children are born I will marry her._ He was talking to Lu Xun.

Zhuge Liang arrived and saw his daughter being held by the Wu officer and walked over to them. He had not thought that the second was of Wu. But he didn't mind she was only giving him more reason to attack Wu. He walked up playing stupid.

"I thought I tol…Ouch." He was hit in the stomach by the girl and she glared.

"I know you know the father is Zhao Yun so cut the crap. As for the punch don't sneak up behind a pregnant women or wolf they tend to react violently." She said and then turned to Zhou Yu who smiled and nodded. She walked away to find her mother and friends talking. Xiao had been talking about the father of the baby.

"Hey Chi Tai I saw Zhao Yun and he asked me how you were doing. He said he would love to speak with you later." Chi Tai nodded but noticed the hint of jealousy.

"Xiao if you want to you can have Zhao Yun since I can not any more. I believe he would be happy with you." She said and walked to the man. He hugged her.

"How are you doing Chi Tai?" She hugged back and smiled.

"Me and the child are fine. I have a question though." Receiving a nod she continued. "Would you be so kind as to be with one of my friends? That way no one is hurt. You can be happy and she can as well." She said and he was shocked.

"I believe I could." He said and smiled. Just then Xiao ran out and leaped into his arms. She knew all to well by watching the boy fight he could beat her in battle. She kissed him and smiled after pulling away. Chi Tai smiled. Tenko came and saw this.

"One down three to go." Chi Tai laughed and nodded. They went to the right spots and stopped She was close to Zhou Yu but problem she was being stared at by the two she hated. Xaihou Dun and Cao Cao had her fixed with stares of lust and she would kill them if hey acted on it.

She watched the tides turn from one side to the next till she was approached By Diao Chan and stood still. Diao Chan looked as though she didn't want to fight but would because Lu Bu asked it. Everyone knew Lu Bu would never but he wanted her at his side.

"Lady you are the one who beat my lord love Lu Bu yet you seem not to want to fight why?" She asked.

"I see this fight as meaningless and non-important I am here to support my comrades and be at the side of the one I love. As for why I don't fight I have a development. TENKO NO!" She screamed and Tenko Stopped.

"Why I…Ce stop." He looked between his love and Diao Chan.

"Tenko didn't you say you never knew your parents." Tenko nodded. At the question Diao Chan turned. She looked at the young girl. _My child would be about this age. I gave her up to protect her._ She looked shocked but heard Lu Bu approaching and seeing her shocked look of surprise and disbelief of what was there.

"Are you…hurt?" He asked and was walking slowly as his best opponent stood there.

"No child I have a question have you ever found your parents." Tenko looking confused shook her head no.

"Tenko you look a lot like these two." She was shocked.

"I believe I have now found out what happened to the daughter I gave up." She said turning to Lu Bu.

"Diao Chan?" asked Lu Bu.

"Around eighteen years ago I was pregnant and it was your baby. I had to hide it from Dong Zhou and you for he would eventually find out. When I gave birth I gave the child away. I had a Daughter. I cried for so long. I believe I have found her."

"You stole my words. I was going to tell her I thought we had found her parents. But that means we have to stop fighting." Lu Bu looked confused.

"To answer your question that would be because your daughter and lord Sun Ce are engaged." Lu Bu nodded.

"Well why did you wait till now to tell me I fathered a daughter we broke free of him when she killed him." Diao Chan nodded.

"I was waiting for the right time." He understood but saw the girl he knew beat him run to his daughter and past her. She was being followed till the person was tripped.

"You will not touch that girl." He said to the low soldier and the man ran in fear.

"Thank you Lu Bu. Now I must send word to the others." She wrote out the others a missive. Once they all returned.

"I have been speaking to Lady Diao Chan and Lord Lu Bu and found out a interesting piece of information. Lady Tenko is the daughter to Lu Bu and Diao Chan. I must ask you to withdraw from the attack." Her father about spoke when she jumped down and walked to him and knocked him over the head.

"Other then him because objects simply because I brought it up. He would come up with a brilliant reply. But I suggested it. Now then him any objections." No one voiced there objection till Zhuge woke.

"Daughter proofs all I ask." He said and she scowled.

"Two things. One YOU DISOWNED ME REMEMBER! Two look between them you can see the evidence that the relation is there. Plus she has Lu Bu's strength. I can go on but I need not she is the daughter of Diao Chan and Lu Bu. Abandon for her own good. Because Diao Chan was forced under Dong Zhou's power to serve him. Now the battle will no longer be held. I hope we can enlist your help in the future Lord Lu Bu." She said and bowed politely.

Zhuge Liang was pissed to be stopped in his tracks by her yet again. She had side stepped him yet again. Now she had Lu Bu as a friend and guardian. Could he not win? After all he was her…She had said it he disowned her and he had.

He charged and was met by the blade of Lu Bu and Tenko. They both stopped him and he was furious.

"She Lies to …" Tenko glared.

"You lie I have known for quit some time that you hate her. That she is the best son you have even though she is your daughter. Your only son betrayed you for Cao Cao and your daughter can fight as good if not better then most men. You hate her for it. I will not let you harm her if I can help it. Now Stay away from her or I will kill you." Said the fox like girl. Her trick-stir smile on her face.

"What is your name?" asked the strategist.

"I am known as the fox of Wu." Said the girl as she walked away. Walking to camp with her parents and her love. They got there in time to see Zhou Yu give his love his present.

"Chi Tai I have know I have recently hurt you and that you have lost one of the two you loved. I would be the happiest man in China if you became my wife." He said and she gasped. He loved her and she him. Chi Tai cried and hugged him.

"Yes I will." He kissed her and the crowed cheered. He ignored it. His friend of old came and tapped him on the shoulder. He broke the kiss reluctantly.

"Congrats Yu. I am sure father is proud as well." He said and hugged his brother.

"Now we have another sister." Said Quan jealous. But was okay after his punishment.

"Shang will be excited I don't…Huh?" just then they heard some cheering in a different area. Ce ran to look and saw his little sister kissing Ling Tong. He was shocked but smiled.

"I guess eventually a brother." Said to Quan and laughed at the shock. He held Tenko and walked to the tent. He went to sleep almost immediately. As did Tenko.

Zhou Yu had long since taken his new bride to their tent and went to sleep. Ma Chou slept in one near by. The cub at her stomach and her tiger friend at the end of the bed, they slept peacefully that night. He was at peace his love in his arms. Her heart now only his and she carried a child. Even though from a former lover he would raise it as if it were his own.

When they woke Sun Jian had called Zhou Yu and I to his tent. I knew it had to do with the wedding coming for Zhou Yu and I. He was proud though.

"Well I heard the news and I could not be happier for the two of you. I have a question when?" He asked and Zhou Yu was proud.

"When the child or children are born. A month or so after that way she can recuperate and actually walk. I would love to have her friends in Shu there as well as one of the three lords as her chosen father." She looked up then.

"I know the one I would choose." She said and looked to the entrance. She had Ma Chou retrieve the Lords.

"Daughter!" Zhang Fei said and ran to her. She hugged him.

"Yes I hope Ma Chou briefed you as you came." They nodded.

"No offense Zhang Fei, but Guan Yu I have been asked at the time to chose the father that will hand me off. I would appreciate it if you would." He was shocked but smiled.

"I would be honored." He said and she hugged him. Crying in tears of joy. She smiled.

"You will need o tell your sister and brothers of this marriage." She understood and explained the children of the lords called her sister. They nodded and she went to visit her "sibling's" and inform them of her wedding. She smiled and saw Xiao there holding hands with Zhao Yun they smiled and spoke to her. She told them of Zhou Yu and his proposal and they smiled to her. Pang tong came up and spoke.

"Good to hear you have found happiness Chi Tai. Also provided that you can be friends with former rivals." She walked to the Wu camp and they packed and left. Xiao excited and happy. Da about to kill her but no one noticed it was regular. Zhou Yu at the moment was riding next to his bride and the cub was in walking she would stop and grab it to feed the cub.

"I swear you need to back off it will get fat." Said Xiao.

"I want her trust to earn that I will need her to believe I care. I do but she must realize this. I am a surrogate mother to her. Once she can hunt I will no longer need to feed her. She is still too young though." Said Chi Tai looking at the cub. Zhou Yu nodded and smiled at the reply.

The ride back was silent. Once there everyone got some much-needed relaxation. Chi Tai was happy to have found home.

_That is the chappie Reviews please. Like, Hate what?_


	8. Chapter 8

_Here is the next chappie. I will be skipping a nine-month period. Flashbacks will occur._

Chapter Eight 

She was walking to the garden she general avoided sitting down or lying down. She would always have a hard time getting back up. The child was due anytime now. She wanted the baby out. Here cub had grown and could now hunt on its own. The wolf was a beautiful black color and had blue eyes. The wolf currently was walking beside her. She arrived and walked to the bridge near the pond. Leaned on the railing.

All her friends were busy. Xiao and Da were currently returning from Shu because Zhao Yun wanted to see Xiao and Da insisted she come. Shu had another new officer and he caught her attention. The young man's name was Jiang Wei. He fascinated her. Tenko and Ce were busy because Sun Jian was dead. Zhou Yu was in a meeting.

"Today is a…AAAAHHHH!" The wolf took off to the meeting. She had been taught to follow Zhou Yu's scent when Chi Tai was in pain. She found the doctor and then went back to finding Zhou Yu. The doctor took Chi Tai to her room. The cub burst room.

"What was…Tyra?" He heard her growl and followed her. He excused himself, which confused the generals until Lu Xun explained the growl was a hint that Chi Tai needed him. The wolf's next task was the two rulers and Shang. Quan would be informed later.

"What is going on?" once he reached the room he saw his bride in pain lying in the bed. He was confused the pushed out. The woman gave a quick response.

"She is giving birth." He felt his heart stop. Knowing Da and Xiao wanted to be here and that Zhao Yun would want to know of the child. He would wait the Qiao's were due back soon. He would inform them of the child.

The Qiao's 

They had left two day's ago and Zhao Yun was joining them in there return being inform that his child was due soon and that with in a month the wedding would happen. Guan Yu those who wanted to be present in Shu would leave in a week. Xiao and Zhao Yun were happy being together and Da and Jiang Wei wee going to be a couple Xiao knew it. Just then a messenger from Wu showed up in their path.

"Ladies I have a urgent message from lord Sun Ce." He said and they nodded. "Lady Chi Tai is in labor as we speak. The lord knew that you wanted to be present." They nodded and sped off to the castle. They would be there by nightfall. Xiao was scared for the child and the mother.

As they approached they jumped of the horses as they headed to the stables and they ran to the room. Once there the girls stopped and Zhao Yun was nervous. He saw Zhou Yu and froze knowing they had fought for one girls heart not long ago. That was then though. He still wanted to see the baby.

Hours later 

The doctor exited and held a baby in his arms. The baby was quiet and Zhou Yu was the first to stand and walk to the doctor. Tenko and Sun Ce had arrived a couple hours ago and were waiting. Shang happened to arrive near the beginning calming his nerves. Now he saw the child and was glad to see it.

"Lord Zhou Yu allow me to introduce the ladies Daughter." He said and handed the child off. Returning to the room. Zhou Yu smiled. He would raise the baby but Zhao Yun would know of the baby. The small life in his arms was gorgeous even being so young. He loved the child. He looked to the father and showed him his baby.

"I will allow her to have your last name if she wishes it. Know that she will be taken care of." He said and Zhao Yun nodded. Xiao walking up and place a hand on his arm. Knowing he would love to raise the baby but couldn't She smiled to the little one.

Flash Back

She was walking the halls and saw the man she loved sitting in the gardens. He looked distant and held foreboding look in his eyes. She knew he was thinking of the baby on the way.

"_**Dear you know you will see it often enough to be apart of the child's life. Also if we marry you can have a child with me." She said and kissed him.**_

"_**You're right. I still wish I could raise the baby though. It is half mine." He said and smiled to her.**_

"_**One day I shall give you another." She said and kissed him. He kissed back and his mood lightened.**_

"_**I will be glad to see this day." He told her while holding her to him.**_

End

She looked at him as he looked to the girl a in Zhou Yu's arms. He would not ask to hold her. Zhou Yu needed to create the fatherly bond more. This made him sad but remembered the promise to Xiao. His heart racing. Zhou Yu walked to the room and walked in. The others went to bed. Zhou Yu was going to be with his bride and daughter.

"Zhou Yu I want to give her Zhao Yun's last name." She said and he smiled. He would allow it.

"I won't protest. We will call her Zhao Chai." She nodded and held the baby. The baby was safely sleeping in her mother's arms. Zhou Yu was proud of his luck to have a beautiful Daughter and lovely bride.

Morning 

The baby began crying and her mother fed her and hushed her back to sleep. Waiting for the okay to take the baby to the outside. It was fine now Zhou Yu was given the okay to step aside and be with the baby and his love. He watched as she cared for the little girl. Her black hair becoming visible. This baby was not his but one day he would have one with the mother.

"Zhou Yu I know you wish to stay with me and Chai but you can return to your job I wish not to bore you." She said from her bed. He smiled getting up with the baby and walking to the mother. He caressed the sleeping child.

"Caring for my family will never bore me. I have things to do here like read and I can play my flute." He said and she nodded and he placed the young child in the bed and grabbed his flute. Playing a soft melody watching his family calm and sleep as he played.

He heard the door open to see Shang walk in. She smiled to the family friend. She had seen the look in his eyes last night. It was joy yet pain. Joy for the life that was brought into the world due to his fiancé. Pain due to the fact the child was not his. But she knew he loved her the same. Shang wished to see the new member of the family.

"How is the baby?" she whispered and Zhou Yu smiled while playing the melody. It was then that Chi Tai woke for no reason. She saw her friend and signaled her over.

"She is beautiful. What's her name?" Said the princess and Chi Tai smiled.

"Zhao Chai." She looked tired and rightfully so. In a couple of weeks the rest of her friends and family would be here and in little under a month she would be married. She just gave birth last night and needed to sleep. Shang smiled and they began to talk. The child woke but didn't cry. She was with mom.

"Dear I am going to find our lord and take Tyra with me send Shanta if you need anything." Said Zhou Yu and the Shu girl nodded. She went back to talking to her friend. Zhou Yu left in time. Just then Xiao, Da, and Tenko ran to his room.

The girls 

They talked and joked. The girls took turns cooing the child. But she always ended with her mother. They loved the baby. Tenko currently was holding the baby. They were planning where they would have the wedding. Obviously in the palace but where in the palace? They ended up deciding the gardens. The one she loved so much. They also handed out assignments. The only one Chi Tai got was taking care of Zhao Chai. Xiao was to take care of preparing the garden Da and Tenko the bride's Kimono. Shang was the seating arrangements.

When the guys appeared at the door the girls asked them to leave the door open. Sun Ce laughed. They said lunch was served and that Chi Tai would have hers in her room. She nodded and then leaned against the wall. They all left except Zhou Yu and he was sitting next to his girl. He knew she was tired. Kissing her cheek.

"Why don't you rest?" He said and picked up the baby when it began to cry.

"That's why I knew she would want to be fed soon." She said reaching for her daughter. As soon as the child was taken care of the food was brought in.

He watched her eat and he ate then went to put the dish out when she grabbed his arm. He turned to see her holding him back she didn't want him to leave. This was the time to be together for in four weeks they would end up in separate rooms. He wanted to be with her.

"I am going to put this outside and return." He saw his lover nod. He did as he said and went to sleep next two her.

Two Weeks later 

She ran to the gate they would be here soon and she could show her fathers and her mother the baby. She would see those who took care of her while in the Shu lands. She was so excited. She was practically squealing. The wolf running next to her as she got to the gates. The minute she heard they were spotted near the castle she bolted to the gates.

Zhou Yu had followed when he saw her with the glee in her eyes. He knew why she was running to the gates. He knew she would be happy to hear them coming. Now they were here and she could see her "family" he watched as she waited. Moments later the gates opened and revealed the Shu members she missed so much.

"Guan Yu!" She yelled and leapt to him. He hugged her tightly and she cried happily. Zhou Yu approached slowly only to feel the blade of Guan Ping at his throat and the fork of Xing Cai at his back.

"You heart our sis you die." They said in unison. Knowing that they were truly like her family.

"If I hurt her I would gladly except the death you would bestow me. I see that you truly see her as a sister." He turned to them and the two nodded.

"We love her like a sister and the sister we never had." They said and smiled.

"Cai Ping come here and give me a hug." She called and they ran to her. Yu smiled. Walking to her and put his arm around her waist. They all smile at the affection. Zhang Fei was the first to talk.

"Can I see my first grand child?" He asked and the others nodded.

"Well come with me." She said and led the way but something bothered her. She stopped.

"Where is mother and Pang Tong?" she asked and the others looked at each other.

"They will be here in a week. We didn't let Liang know of this so we wanted…" Then she saw her mother and her blood father.

"You were…" She saw her mother beat up. That was it she snapped and charged him.

Zhou Yu walked to the room and grabbed a bundled blanket. The family was ignoring the fight till they heard a scream.

"Chi Tai DIE!" yelled the strategist until the girl rolled to the side and hoped up. Grabbing the fan and tossed it. The wolf bit his leg and then pinned him.

"Tyra." The wolf growled at the man. He had harmed the one who cared for her.

"What is this d…?" He was silenced.

"Don't even think about calling her a dog. She is a wolf. I have cared for her for a while. She is like my best friend. She never leaves my side. I also have a tiger that sticks with me. The child of the female tiger that was my companion. Now leave. Or Die at her fangs." She said and turned the wolf released the man's leg. He watched her walking to her other family.

"Well you certainly are going to be hard to get to if the wolf is as you say always there." Said Guan Yu.

"If you are trusted by me or you pose no threat she leaves you alone. Otherwise you best not harm my family. If she is not here I have the Tiger." Indicating the watchful cat eyes. They gasped not realizing the giant cat had been watching them.

"She won't hurt you as long as you don't hurt me or the child. I don't know how protective of Zhou Yu she is." She said and put the baby back to bed. Everyone had seen her. Even her beaten mother.

"Mom I will get the doctor for you. You lay in my bed." Her mother nodded and did so.

They all went to the dinning hall and ate. Chi Tai had told her tiger to watch her mother. It was then she noticed he was still there. She turned and glared.

"Tyra go to him and kill him." She said and walked to the gate. She was about to walk away when she heard the yelp of the wolf. She was pissed now.

"You hurt my friend and cub. I will have to…" She attacked and smiled. She always had the upper hand. She knew overconfidence was bad though so she concentrated.

"Chi…" Zhou Yu was worried when he watched and saw her toying this time. But this time the anger was there. Then Zhuge slipped up. He was slashing down when…

_Cliffy wait till next time._


	9. Author's Note

Hey I have a request from my readers and reviewers. I need a beta. Please tell me if you are willing. Thanks. I apologize for me grammer.


	10. Chapter 9

_Sorry for the time it took to update. I had a bit of writer's block. Here we go._

**Chapter Nine**

The tiger pinned him to the ground and the wolf approached him growling. Chi Tai backed down from the fight. He would pay for hurting the wolf. Chi Tai watched this time. She would not let him hurt the two.

He went to us the fan but it was knocked out of his hand. This was done by her bow skills. He was furious pushing the tiger off of him and looked to the injured wolf. He went to tackle it. Stopped by a blade it was at his throat.

"Hurt her more and die. I will not hesitate to slit this throat. You beat my mother. Injure my friend you think I will let you do more damage." Said Chi Tai and Zhuge was frozen to the spot. Chi Tai had just used the voice of her warrior self that made him think she was a boy. But then again she had just given birth to a baby. He was going to be rid of her.

He walked to the dungeon like she was forced to the last time. Chi Tai would make sure he couldn't escape and keep his fan near her. She was going to get him to stop this madness some how. Problem was he didn't do much. She groaned. At the fact he could leave by night fall. She thought of an idea though.

"Once is night hits you will be free. I will be keeping all your weapons till then." She said and left with all the weapons. Turning to the guards. She whispered in their ears.

"Once he is released make sure to throw his weapons into the forest so he can't find them." She said and walked to her bedroom. Her mother was bandaged and in bed resting. Zhao Chai lying next to her grandmother.

"Mama I wish I could have protected you better. You don't deserve this for wishing me happiness. I will make up for it." Chi Tai said and held her baby to her breast to feed the young child. Zhao Chai fed quietly on her mother's milk as her mother rocked her.

Zhou Yu walked speaking to the new Strategist of Shu Jiang Wei was a promising boy. Zhou Yu was talking to him and showing him the ropes even teaching him a few things. Then Pang Tong helped out a bit. As matter of fact Pang Tong was training him currently which meant he would be able to go see his love and child.

Walking in the room he saw Yue Ying sleeping. Zhao Chai sleeping in the arms of her worried mother. He walked over and picked up the Two week old baby and placed her in her crib. He walked back over to his bride and held her. She cried for her mother. Just let her be he let her lean on him.

"Chi Tai you need not worry we will help her to the best we can." He said and looked at the weeping officer in his arms. No correction weeping lady in his arms. She was not the soldier she was the Lady that need refuge and protection and a husband. He looked into her gorgeous eyes and kissed her.

Pulling away she nodded the pain still there. She held her mothers hand and laid her head down on the bed. Letting her mother feel her there. Showing her pain and willingness to help if needed. Her mother's grip tightened. She looked to the head of the bed and found her awake. Her mother staring at her and smiling.

"Chi my sweet Chi why do you cry?" That was the way she asked her what was wrong when she was little.

"I couldn't help you mama. I feel bad. I let you down." She said and the tears running down her face.

"You did no such thing. I want you and the baby safe here with the one you will soon marry. I want me little girl and her child happy and safe." Chi hugged her mother kindly. She walked to the crib and picked the child up.

"Mother hold her. Your grandchild my little Chai." She said and handed the baby to her grandmother. Ying held the baby and smiled. Ying was happy. Her grandchild was beautiful. Black hair from both true parents and gentle face of her real father but the eyes she had seen earlier were her mothers the dark blue.

"I still can't believe it. It almost doesn't matter who sired her. She has the gentle face both your lovers have. Your eyes are the only thing she has of her mother." I smiled and leaned on Zhou Yu. He had been my one strength now.

Tenko

Sun Ce walked through the castle that day and had heard the rumors of the baby. Everyone knew the child was from Chi Tai's lover Zhao Yun. The problem was they all thought Zhou Yu insane for letting her keep it and the father's last name. He decided along with his father they would handle the issues.

He walked past the gardens and saw his girl in there on the bridge again and smiled. She wore a Red and purple Kimono and the purple was a fox in a red sea. He walked up behind her and held her. Kissed the side of her head. She smiled and leaned on him. His Fiancé he had yet to decide on a day but He didn't need to rush. They were happy about their life so far.

"Ce I was thinking. Maybe we should get married in about a couple of months. I'm ready to be your wife." He nodded.

"I would be glad to finally make you my wife." He kissed her passionately. Making her moan. He walked with her to there room. That night he made passionate love to her. The others smiled. They all could hear the lovers.

Morning

In the morning Tenko woke to her lover pulling out of her. Smiling she sat up and kissed him. He helped her up and left to inform his father of the news. He wanted to get started on the wedding. This way all the guests would know.

Tenko dressed in a red and gold Kimono with a fire all around it. As she approached the gardens she saw the group talking. Yue Ying had joined the group and was still bandaged but able to walk now. She smiled because the child also was out in the garden. Chi Tai had brought her little girl to join. Zhao Chai was currently in Xiao's arms and happy to be there.

"So I see we have almost everyone here. All that is missing is Zhen Ji." They laughed. The baby started to cry and Chi took the baby. Holding her she laughed. The child was still crying.

"I know what you want but daddy is busy." The child kept crying. Chi Tai rolled her eyes.

"I thought he was able to get out of it." Chi Tai nodded.

"He is but I told him he needed things to do." They nodded but heard the sound of Ma Chou. He came into view.

"Tai Zhou Yu said if Chai wants him to bring her to him. He is not in a meeting." Chi Tai nodded.

"I will be back. They nodded." She walked with her guard to her fiancé.

Tenko looked longing at the baby. Yue Ying laughed. She knew what crossed the girls mind. She was certain with as much screaming of pleasure the young girl did she was with child. Sun Ce may not be aware though. Yue Ying sighed.

"Lady Tenko I believe in a few weeks we will be seeing signs of the life your fiancé has given you." Tenko smiled while placing a hand on her stomach. She blushed and hid her face.

"Don't be embarrassed you two love each other." She nodded and turned around.

"So Xiao and Da how is you and your lover's doing." Xiao blushed and Da smiled.

"I haven't told the guy yet and Xiao and Yun have been busy." She said and smiled. Xiao blushed even more.

"DA!" Tenko laughed and wanted to roll on the ground.

"It's okay Xiao we understand and Chi can agree with he is probably hard to resist." They said and saw Chi Tai return and she was followed by the men. Chi sat and Yu sat behind her with the little girl. Yun went to Xiao and Wei was behind Da.

"Da I believe your point has been blown away." Chi smiled.

"What were you talking about?" asked Ce.

"Oh the Qiao's interests. Xiao was a tomato when I asked and Da made a point that now doesn't matter." Chi Tai caught on and laughed. As did Zhou Yu.

"Da say it so Ce can catch on." Said Chi Tai.

"Jiang Wei I am in love with you." She said blushing and looking down. He smiled and held her.

"I guessed that when you were visiting my lord's camp. But I am happy to hear it from you." He said and kissed her. Tenko leaned back against Ce and he held her as he leaned on his tiger. The three animals came to the gardens. The wolf limping to the gardens. They all kept a good distant. She lay in the usual spot.

"Tyra come here and lay down. It's fine." The wolf lay in front of her surrogate mother and slept.

"Okay mom?" Sun Jian had joined and sat near Yue Ying. She laughed.

"We are friend's child and nothing more or less. I love company. He and I have become friends in my stay here." Nodding and smiling she was happy with the family she had. Tenko smiled and got there attention.

"I have decided a month after the wedding of Yu and Tai. Ce and I will be wed. That way the guests are here to know." They girls squealed and Shang looked to the tree were her interest was. Ce and Tenko noticed as well as Chi Tai and Zhou Yu. They just snickered and caught everyone's attention.

"What?" asked Sun Jian.

"Ling Tong quiet hiding and we all know about the relationship." Said Tenko and the warrior fell out of the tree. He was surprised. Tenko walked to him.

"Okay maybe not our lord but he does deserve to know you seek his daughter's hand and heart. Well the second part you have." He was nervous.

"Dad I have to tell you. I am in love with Ling Tong." Sun Jian nodded and shortly after that the lunch was served. Everyone came to the garden and the lunch was filled with conversation of the up coming weddings and the fight against Wei.

"I wonder if we could convince our friends there to switch sides?" Asked Xiao and they looked.

"I don't want to fight Zhen Ji or the others. I mean Zhang He, Zhen Ji, Xu Huang, and Yuan are not so bad. I would love if they joined us." Nodding the others discussed it but Tenko was thinking of the Nanman battle not wanting to go into unfamiliar territory.

After lunch they all decided Shu would leave after the first and return in a couple of weeks for the second. Then the battle would begin. Following Cao Cao to Chi Bi. This was going to be a long few months. Tenko looked to the bridge after dinner and went there. She stood and heard Zhou Yu playing his flute and Chi Tai practicing. She felt her love coming.

"I knew you would be here. What are you thinking about?" She smiled.

"Yue Ying noticed me watching the baby Chi had recently. I want a baby and she brought up a point I will find out soon if I am with child. I want to have a baby." She said and Ce was shocked and then nodded. He was happy.

"I would love to sire any child you carry." He said and held her listening to his "brother" play the flute and thinking on what he had heard. Smiling he remembered the dream and thought of the idea it cold very well be a baby girl. Or they could be having twins.

"I have to inform my parents of the up coming wedding." She said and he nodded. Sun Ce was scared Lu Bu would kill him for even asking her hand in marriage. Lu Bu was dangerous but would he approve. Sun Ce could give Tenko anything she wanted if she asked. He was sure of that.

"We will in form them tomorrow." Nodding they went to sleep.

Chi Tai

She was working on her attacks as her soon to be husband played. She finished and he continued. The wolf would be healed soon and she could be at the wedding. She walked to the most important beings in her life then stopped feeling the dead man again. Throwing her sword and it going through and hitting nothing.

"At least you're real this time. What can I do for you?" She asked and he smiled.

"You are fighting in the next battle. While no one will watch the child." She shook her head.

"I will not be fighting till I can leave her and not need to worry about her safety." The spirit nodded and smirked she took out the second sword.

"You know that night beats the day?" She asked and he saw the sword in her hand had a black hilt with an ivory moon on it. The one in the tree had a gold sun and a white hilt. She smiled and attacked. Seeing as the magician was a good fighter even dead.

"Well I can see you have the abilities old man but what will….AAAAHHHH!" He hit her which was something that rarely happened.

"I am open with only one sword but, that will be fixed." She said charging she leapt over the man and grabbed her sword and shot the bow giving her enough cover to attack. Putting her sword to his throat she said the word.

"Kill." He laughed.

"Well done girl. I can see you are a rare breed of warrior. You fight not only with strength but with your head. Even when angered. So how will you go into the next battle?" Asked the wise mage.

"I will not fight with blades but the blades of my mind. I will keep her close and not battle. Unless I am needed and then most likely not." He nodded knowing the girl belonged in the fight.

"I will be leaving I believe I have what is needed." He knew what the girl was going to do in the end. This was what was to be.

As they went to bed Chi Tai thought she had seen the pain in the mages face for he must know what was going to happen to this rare warrior.

_Question Yue Ying should she stay single after Zhuge Liang and her split or should she hook up and with who? Sun Jian, Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, Or one of the other father's? See ya next chappie._


	11. Chapter 10

_Here we go. I have another Chappie._

**Chapter Ten**

She woke the next morning and went feed her daughter only to find her not there. She was worried and saw the note. It was saying that one of the maids had her. It was because today was the big day. She would marry Zhou Yu and be his for the rest of her life. She was happy. She walked out and went to breakfast. Zhou Yu was not there he had slept else where the night before.

After breakfast she got her wedding kimono on. It was sheer white with golden flower petals falling on it. She loved it. With the help of the handmaidens she was dressed. She looked amazing. Her make up and hair needed to be done. The maidens put a green eye shadow on fixed her hair up in a bun with chopsticks. The chopsticks had a golden wolf and were green Specially made for Chi Tai. She had two strands of hair down and in her face.

Guan Yu was her chosen father and he walked with her to pass her off. She wanted to cry. He came to her and she hugged him. He knew she was happy though. He hugged her back and she smiled. As he lead her to the gardens. She said the one thing she never said.

"Thank you dad." He now was truly happy and could gladly hand her over to the Wu officer. She never call any of them father. But he just received the title. As she approached Yue Ying nearly cried. She watched Guan Yu hand Chi Tai off properly.

"Do you Lord Zhou Yu of Wu accept Shu's Daughter Lady Chi Tai at your arm?" asked the elder warrior. Zhou Yu nodded and offered his arm. She grabbed the arm of her husband. He walked her forward and the ceremony went on without a problem. Chi Tai was now the wife of Zhou Yu.

**Lunch**

Lunch was grand an amazing feast was prepared by the cooks. Chi Tai and Zhou Yu were amazed. Chi Tai's smile never left her face. She held joy and true happiness. Yue Ying couldn't be happier for her baby girl. Adopted by her nation as its daughter now married to the strategist of the Wu nation.

She asked to speak to her son-in-law and he accepted. She wanted to thank him for making her daughter happy. She wanted to thank him in private and in a toast. She would thank all of Wu and those in Shu. As she reached a place you can hear yourself think she bowed her head and thanked him.

"Zhou Yu I just wanted to thank you personally for making her happy. She hasn't held the joy of her heart in a long time. She looks truly happy." Said Ying and Yu just laughed.

"I would do anything for your daughter. I love her and would gladly give her what of puts a smile on her face." He said and motioned for the party. As they got there Sun Jian called for a toast.

"To the happy married couple. A toast of joy and good fortune." He said and they toasted. Yue Ying stood as well and looked to her family. They drank and Chi Tai and Zhou Yu stood.

"Thank you all for this feast and your support of me and my husband. I couldn't have a better family." She said and they all cheered. Yue Ying stood.

"I would like to thank mostly those who have taken on the rule of father and siblings to Chi Tai. She had a brother a couple of years after her birth if the lord remembers." Liu Bei nodded to the remark. "He left Shu for Wei and we haven't heard from him. Now we have no idea where he is. My daughter has had only me to take care of her. I appreciate everything." Sun Jian stood as did Guan Yu and Zhang Fei.

"We would do it again if only we had known sooner. Lady Huang you have nothing to fear Wu and Shu will always take care of the young lady who has saved their necks on more then one occasion." Liu Bei and his oath brother's nodded.

"We love our sister why would we not take care of her." Said Xing Cai. Guan Ping nodded in agreement. Chi Tai was crying and laughed.

"Thank you all. Now on to with the celebration." She said and they all talked about the memories and plans. Chi Tai and Zhou Yu escaped to the garden. She stood near the rock and the maiden handed her Zhao Chai. She smiled and leaned against her husband. His arms around her waist and his head on her shoulder.

"Now we are whole my dear wife. We have our child and are finally married. I love you." He said and she continued to stare.

"Yes I have you and little Chai. Plus I will no longer need to worry over Yun. He has Xiao. I heard once Xiao is married to him. He will make his home here." Yu saw her smile. "Yu?" She said softly.

"Yes." He responded knowing she wanted to hear him play.

"Could you play your flute? I love listening to you play." He nodded and he began to play and the noise inside stopped. The Qiao's and there chosen lover's came out. Xiao ran to Chi Tai. Grabbing Chai and holding her letting Chi Tai dance. She danced to his music.

"She is as grace full as always. They say if you watch her fight and then dance you can't tell the difference." Said Pang Tong. He stood near the lords. They all nodded and watched as the girl danced gracefully. In a practiced motion. She looked like she was handling her blades but they were not in her hands.

"Xiao Da give me on of each of your fans." The girls nodded and tossed them to her. They did and watched as she used them with ease. They were shields and weapons. Covers and enhancers. She was behind the blue and red colored enormous fans but they didn't cover her completely. Her dance/fight was amazing flipping and spinning. Prancing and sliding. Every move small or large was calculated. When she traded the large fans for smaller ones she made the movements easily.

After a few moments and a rather long exhausting dance. The new wife stops as does the music. Zhou Yu and the others clapped and she smiles and bows. They all resume the celebration. As day becomes night.

**Sun Ce and Tenko**

Not surprised by her friends dancing. For she had seen her fight and knew of the rumor. She was certain it was similar and the dance proved it was the same. She calculated every movement of her body and hands. Each elegant movement. Once the fans were in her hands like the blades they were an extension of her arms.

Sun Ce behind her. This morning they had sent word for Lu Bu and Diao Chan to come for the wedding which would be in a month. Actually less. But she now felt the signs of her baby. She was a little distracted lately. She blushed Sun Ce had noticed and not said a word.

She placed a hand on her stomach and sighed. Her baby was coming and she was going to marry the father. In less then a month. She walked to their bedroom and got ready for bed. As she did this Sun Ce came into the room. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her neck.

"Ce I have a question." He gave her the go ahead. "Do you think we could move up the wedding?" He froze but thought for a moment.

"Why?" He asked and figured he knew the reason for it was growing inside her at this moment. She placed her hand on her stomach. She knew Ce just wanted to hear her answer.

"The baby. In a month or two I will be bigger and won't fit the Kimono. I want to be able to fit so lets have the wedding sooner." Sun Ce had for once been a step ahead of her and hadn't mentioned it. The candle light still on he motion for the dressing room.

"Go take a look." She looked confused then walked to the room. In there was a long white Kimono with a golden Fox on it. She squeaked and ran back to him.

"You thought of that already. You knew I would want to." He nodded and kissed her. He had guessed she would ask after seeing Zhou Yu and Chi Tai so happy and in each others arms. Though the baby was there he knew Zhou Yu seemed still a little distracted. Now he was about to be married.

"I wanted you happy. So in another week we shall hold our ceremony. The members of Shu you wish there will remain here." He said and laid the love of his life down and went to sleep.

**Xiao and Yun**

Zhao Yun was in the garden practicing He was glade to see his former lover happy and now his baby had a father to raise her. He would see his daughter grow. He couldn't be happier especially since he and Xiao were doing so well. He was in a good mood but was making good with his practicing. He was in the middle of sweeping his spear when a red fan wized by.

"Xiao?" She smiled and grabbed the fan as it came back.

"I want to spare." He smiled and they spared for a couple hours. He won. As he pinned her she faked whining and pouted. He helped her up and kissed her. Walking through the garden hand in hand they made light chat. He walked with his spear at his side. Her fans put away.

"Yun I was wondering if we will end up like Zhou Yu and Chi Tai?" He stopped and looked down to his new love.

"I don't see why not. I would love to one day have a family with you and also make you my wife." She was almost jumping. They kissed passionately in a garden of Sakura Tree's and Roses. Xiao couldn't believe the little dragon said that. Part of her thought his mind body heart and soul belonged to the young woman in her former fiancée's arms.

Walking to their separate rooms they went to sleep. For in the morning they would announce that they two planned to marry but this time in the Shu territory. For Zhao Yun wanted Liu Bei's son there.

**Da and Wei**

They had watched the spare and guessed the outcome. Being right they walked around to another garden Jiang Wei had his hand in hers and was glade to have her there. He knew by the visits Xiao made her make she liked him. Only a week ago she admitted to having them and now they were a happy couple. Like Zhao Yun and Xiao Qiao he spared with her. But this was also time for getting to know the other.

"Wei you know my sister will probably be announcing that her and Lord Yun are to be married. We also have lady Tenko's wedding." He nodded thinking this was a busy month.

"Zhao Yun will want it in the Shu Territory for our Lord's son to be present." She sighed.

"True I hope it is after Chi Bi." She said and he agreed.

She leaned against him as they stood underneath a willow and near a pond. He had been kind to her for this short time of being together. She knew one day they would be enemies. She also knew that the same was said for her sister and Lady Chi Tai. They all would face off with their loved ones.

"I don't want to end up fighting you." She said and held him. _I may barely know him but I love him._ She wanted to cry. He kissed her and she kissed back. Deepening the kiss he ran his tongue along her bottom lip. She granted him entrance and their tongues battled for dominance. She won. Deepening the kiss.

Pulling back for air he pulled her close and just held her. _I have a feeling that even if we are enemies Lady Chi Tai will make sure it doesn't last. I will never hurt Da._ He thought and just stood in the moonlight coming through the branches.

"I believe what ever battle that we will end up facing each other with will be over before it begins." Da was confused but let it slide. Heading for their rooms they shared one last kiss and went to bed.

**Shang and Tong**

She had heard the worries of the eldest Qiao and knew it was inevitable but knew the Shu warrior's words were true. Because of a certain recent member to her family. Chi Tai would be the end of that battle. She would never fight Wu. Wu had showed her joy and happiness. The Shu Warrior had spoken truth. She was in the arms of the Nunchaku master.

"I wonder how quickly they will be married?" asked the Wu princess and Tong just shrugged. "I hope they are happy." She said and he kissed her neck.

"They are but I will say this. Da and Jiang Wei will not be married before us. If your father approves that is." He said and Shang was shocked. _Did he just…OH MY GOD!_ She kissed him and tackled him. Her heart racing and she was so happy.

"If he approves you will already have my answer." She said and kissed him he deepened it. The princess was excited. Sun Ce had a bride and Zhou Yu a wife. She could care less about Quan. Now if her father said yes she would be a bride to her love.

"I will take that as a yes." She nodded not trusting herself not to squeal. She was so happy in this young mans arms and now she may be there forever. She had long since given him her heart. He now would have her in everyway possible if her father approved. She knew he would though.

"I have no doubt in my mind father will approve." She said and Shang laid her head on his chest. They hadn't moved. She was tired but wanted to stay in his arms. She loved being there. He was warm and she cold. He picked her up and took her to her room. Kissing her goodnight he left. In the morning he would ask his lord for Shang's hand in marriage.

**Morning**

Everyone went to the dining hall were Sun Jian asked everyone to meet. He stood to make an announcement. He looked to Sun Ce and they nodded he looked to Shu and Wu. He was glade to see everything turning out just fine but knew the peace would end once Wei was defeated.

"I would like to inform everyone. That Sun Ce and his Bride Tenko would like to move the wedding up in light of a development." He said and passed the torch off. Sun Ce or Tenko would need to inform them.

"I am pregnant. I am guessing a week or two along. I wish to move the wedding up so I can fit in my wedding Kimono." She said and They nodded.

"Only some may" Said Liu Bei and they agreed. "I know Zhao Yun will be as well as Jiang Wei. Also I know you have sent word again to Lu Bu and Diao Chan we can discuss who else. Any other announcements." Zhao Yun stood. He looked worried for he had wanted Chi Tai but that was taken away he knew this time would be different.

"Xiao and I plan to marry as well Milord." He said and they all smiled. Xiao stood and held his hand. Chi Tai stood and walked to the two. She knew she was disobeying the order but this was different it was a friendly gesture and acceptance. She hugged Xiao and smiled. Then stood before Yun.

"I wish you two great fortunes." She said and hugged her former lover. "Good luck my friends." She said and went back to her seat near Zhou Yu. He saw the whole seen and knew she only was being his friend. She needed to be able to let go of the past as did everyone else. Liu Bei and his brother's let it go.

Shang and Tong stood and they looked shocked and Ling Tong was nervous. He new it would happen. He looked to the lord and was scared. His lords daughter was the one he loved and now was making a dangerous move. He was asking for her hand. Sun Ce was easy he would be okay it was time to face her dad.

"Lord Sun Jian I wish to marry your Daughter Lady Sun Shang Xiang." Sun Jian knew the boy had to work up the courage for this. He also knew of his daughter's love for him. They were close and she was happy. He looked to the married couple and his eldest son who was not even shocked. He sighed.

"Only one left then." They all laughed and Shang hugged her dad tightly. Chi Tai smiled lightly and held Zhou Yu's hand. He also was not phased. Shang noticed and had to ask.

"How many of you saw this coming." Chi Tai burst into laughter.

"Almost all of us in the group that loves lunch in the garden's my mother knew I knew both Qiao's and Tenko. I also know that I had informed our friends not here and they said you two would be married before the war is over." Shang thought and laughed.

**One Week Later**

They had discussed it and Guan Yu and Zhang Fei had stayed as had Pang Tong. A couple days after the announcements were made Lu Bu and Diao Chan now Lady Lu Bu were their. Lu Bu had made it clear should his daughter be hurt by the prince Sun Ce would never live another day. Sun Ce nodded nervously.

Diao Chan had joined the women's tradition of joining in the gardens after lunch. She met the young Zhao Chai and was glade to see her daughter had made good friends with young fighter. She also was happy to hear of the unborn grandchild. Now was the day of magic. She would soon be Lady Sun Ce and she was a little overwhelmed.

"Mom I am nervous. I don't think I can do this." Chi Tai laughed and wanted to fall out of her seat. She looked to the girl and saw her fighting to control it. They hardly heard her laugh truly laugh. So it was good to here it when it came out.

"Don't worry you will get over it now lets get you married girl. You will feel better afterwards trust me." Said the Daughter of Shu as the wedding went on they all saw her nerves ease and they wedding was a complete success. Sun Ce and his wife were married happily.

The party went much like Chi Tai's everyone wished them luck and a happy life. Then they made light chatter. Drinking and laughing. The girls slowly worked to the garden to talk like usual. The guys talked in the main building. Chi Tai sat down with her daughter in her arms and her Wolf at her side. The tiger behind her.

"I am glade you didn't let me run." Chi Tai smiled and looked to the unmarried girls in the group.

"Trust me you will want to at first then after all is said and done you feel better. I was nervous. I knew I loved Zhou Yu but I knew this was going hurt my friend now I feel better. I have my daughter and my husband. Plus we are working on another baby." She said and they all smiled.

"I am waiting for this one first then I will worry about a second baby." Said the new princess in the Sun family. She was waiting. Soon the guys would come and sit with them. It happened like that all the time. After about a half hour the guys would come and join in on the talking. Su Jian normally took the seat next to Yue Ying but Guan Yu and Zhang Fei were here.

"We only have three girls left to marry off. Two are on there way. Have had their hands requested now only Da is left." Said Diao Chan and Yue Ying nodded.

"Mom You may be married but I don't think you are happy especially after what father did." She said and Yue Ying nodded. Diao Chan was curious now.

"What did he do?" Chi Tai told her and Diao Chan was furious. She considered everyone here as a friend or her family and one was hurt.

"I might have another after I leave him." She said and Chi Tai smiled. _Things are looking better for now. I hope they stay this way for a while._ She smiled as the men joined and took their spots. They all enjoyed the surroundings. Making conversation and having a good time. For shortly they would be again battling for the peace they have.


	12. Chapter 11

_I will do a brief scene from the end of the battle. Then we move to the party at the palace and the others. Also there will be revealing of who will be Chi Tai's new daddy._

**Chapter Eleven**

Chi Tai was back by the beginning watching as the Ships burned and her brother Pang Tong separated the boats. She watched and held her daughter in her arms. She could tell her daughter would be a fighter when she was born. A born with her fathers battle need and her gift for reading the weak. She wanted her daughter used to the feel of battle.

As she watched she felt the Strategist of Wei approach as well as a couple of generals. Cao Ren and Zhang He. Rolling her eyes she hoped down. Turning to Mao Chao and handing him the baby she pulled her swords. Took battle position and waited. Sima Yi was the first to get to her.

"You have come to battle with your new born child. Extremely confident are we?" He said and she held her emotionless gaze. Waiting for her to reply. When she didn't he attacked. Using his fan she dodged. Used to fighting her father and seeing the similarities she just dodged. Like her father he was using all his strength now. She pinned him with two arrows and then held her swords like scissors.

"You will sit her for a moment while I deal with the two coming. Cao Ren and Zhang He I believe." She said standing. Just as Cao Ren and Zhang He appeared. He noticed her bodyguard was guard by a mix of archers and sword fighters meaning her daughter was their. He had heard she brought the new born. He smirked and knew how to get to her but he would be stopped just short.

"I don't think so priest. My daughter is not going anywhere with you." She said and he wondered how this had happened. Turning Cao Ren like Sima Yi had forgotten her crossbow. She fights with not one but three weapons. Two swords and a crossbow. He sighed. Putting his hands up but had an idea. He would follow both her and Tenko to the grave but how to switch sides.

"I will give you an option priest. Become part of my infantry or die here." He smirked it was like she read his mind. He knew her words to be true so he bowed and walked with her. Looking at the two on the ground and smirked.

"I feel sorry for you." He said and walked away. He knew there were at least two more looking for escape of Wei. He walked with his new commander and smiled. He felt and heard the flute of Zhen Ji. She was abused by Lord Cao Pi. He turned and smiled Chi Tai inwardly smiled but held no such on her face.

"So you wish to die as well? I will give you the same as the priest. Come and join me or face a quick death." Zhen Ji smiled and walked up pledging her allegiance and laughed at the fools. There was one or two more but they were in the burning boats.

Zhen Ji and Zhang He smiled they knew now they were better off then with Wei. Zhen Ji could play the flute for the little girl that was just born not a few months ago. She could be the beautiful flower she wanted to be. Her new mistress was kind unless fighting then the Warrior with no mercy came out. Her new Lord would not abuse her and she could leave a life of peace.

Zhang He could be the graceful priest he was taught to be and admire the beauty of the world. He had heard the Wu Territory was quite beautiful. Now he would find out. As soon as they got there. He watched as the lady called to a wolf and a tiger. Once the two were there she had the wolf take lead them back to camp. For some reason camp was a ways away. Once there they met Sun Jian and Sun Ce plus were met with Liu Bei and Xing Cai.

"My lords I bring our friends in Wei. Zhen Ji and Zhang He have pledge there skills to me. I will Command them myself. I trust them For Zhang he had the perfect chance to kill my daughter and didn't as well as Zhen Ji. I believe they have proven themselves." Both lords nodded and Chi Tai bowed.

"Both of you will from now on unless at the palace will ware Red for the Wu kingdom and Green for Shu. For I am neither yet both." They nodded and smiled.

"We are pleased to be free of the Wei forces." Said Zhen Ji her bow was shaky and that was not like her. Chi Tai got into lady mode and worried.

"Zhen Ji what happened." Shaking her head Chi Tai nodded and hugged her.

"Only tell me my friend when you are ready." Zhen Ji nodded and they headed for the battle field. Ma Chao still with the baby. As they approached they headed straight for Cao Cao. Approaching the Hero of Chaos noticed Chi Tai had more guard on the man then her and smiled. Thinking he would get away with it he was met with a blast. That blast came from his sons woman.

"Zhen Ji Zhan He you betray me?" They smiled and Zhang He nodded.

"They did not wish to die quickly. Like you. I can not offer you that same privilege sense you threaten them and my daughter." She said and smirked. She stood waiting then it began. He attacked her straight on his sword meeting one of hers She smiled and used that one to make him believe it was her only one. Block dodge right block dodge left. Block jump back the same routine in that order. She almost laughed. After two more runs she acted. Leaping back she blocked and attacked with her second sword. Then when he dodged she fired her bow. He dodged right into Zhen Ji's Musuo.

He flew to the other side and was pinned with an arrow to the shoulder. He noticed Chi Tai put it away and run forward to be stopped by Xaihou Dun who was amazed at the ability of this one woman yet again. She was out standing. She could fight with three weapons with supreme control over each.

"My Lady please step down. Lord Cao Cao can not attack." She new he was fast but she was faster. She got off her horse and glared at the man. Zhen Ji and Zhang He saw this she was pushing it. Ma Chao was not moving and they saw the others coming. Zhou Yu watched as his wife challenged Dun.

"Xaihou Dun I challenge you. If I lose I will step down and let you carry your Lord away. If I win you step away and let me kill him. And Cao Pi leave her be you will die other wise." She said not even looking. The son saw her not even looking his way.

"I accept." Zhou Yu ran to his daughter and grabbed her. Signaling everyone off the ship. The duel raged on as fire consumed the ship. The two warriors fighting and not stopping.

"She is crazy the three of them will die." Said Zhen Ji.

"No she will not I think Xaihou Dun realizes that right now it is a matter of pride for her since no one can generally stop her. He blocked the killing blow." Said Zhou Yu and waited. Ma Chao and Tyra ran for the Ships and pulled the unconscious Chi Tai out. Zhou Yu breathed a sigh of relief and got her to the safety of the camp.

"At least we won't fight her on the way." They all nodded and laid her on the bed.

**A month Later**

After the battle of Chi Bi they came home. It was about two weeks ago. Chi Tai woke up about a day or two after her little escaped and was holding her month and a half old daughter. Chi Tai was currently in there room feeding the little girl and had outside Ma Chao Zhen Ji and Zhang He. Zhen Ji had revealed what happened to her and Chi Tai felt bad.

Her husband speaking about the Nanman and getting their help but would need to rely on Lu Xun's and Lu Meng's help. She currently would not go to battles that didn't need her but the Nanman Territory would need her skills. She was adaptable to any type of land. But the baby would be left behind.

After feeding the child she told the guards if they wanted they could enter. Zhao Chai slept on her bed and Chi Tai stood. Her blades up on the wall. She never took them down unless for battle. Zhou Yu made her promise. She would keep it. Zhen Ji was happier here. She noticed Zhen Ji was at peace.

"Ji He I was wondering if you would like to wonder around with me?" they nodded and she grabbed her sleeping daughter knowing she would not be back for a while. She left a note for Zhou Yu and started walking. Reaching the garden where the others were she sat down. And motioned for Zhen Ji to as well.

"Zhen Ji you are my friend you are welcome to sit with us in the morning. Though he is one of the guys Zhang He unless otherwise notified you may as well." They nodded and Yue Ying grabbed her granddaughter.

"I have to hold her I don't get to often." Chi Tai only laughed and Diao Chan giggled.

"Zhen Ji Diao Chan I was wondering could you both perform. Zhen Ji plays the flute and I know Diao Chan you're a singer and a dancer." They looked and shrugged. Zhen Ji began to play and Diao Chan danced. Chi Tai smiled at the peace. Her daughter still sleeping.

Minutes later the two stopped and received applause. As the men joined and Zhou Yu noticed his wife talking to the girls and Zhang He there as well as Ma Chao and Zhen Ji. The two now wore red versions of their outfit's Zhen Ji choosing more of a crimson color and Zhang He a brighter.

"Well I guess I don't need to read the note you probably left." Chi Tai laughed and nodded. Yue Ying yet again had Guan Yu, Zhang Fei and Lord Sun Jian near her. Chi Tai noticing her closer to the Wu Lord. Smiling and nodding. She guessed it would pop up eventually. Her mother smiled and mouthed a thank you.

"Father?" Asked Shang and Sun Jian laughed. Chi Tai saying she will answer.

"Shang I believe soon that not only from Zhou Yu will we be sister's. But I believe mother has something else to do." Shang got happier in moments and tackled her soon to be sister and hugged Yue Ying. Chi Tai only laughed.

"Shang watch out for your niece." Said Jian and Shang looked down and blushed. They all laughed.

**Xiao and Yun**

In about a week they would all head to Shu and watch Xiao and Yun wed. Then she was free to give him children. Xiao was happy. Now to find out there lord was finding joy and love again was good. She watched as he held Yue Ying from behind. She saw the joy in Chi Tai's face and the approval. Then again why should she not. Sun Jian treated her like his own Flesh and blood.

Xiao leaned back and laid her head on Yun's shoulder. He put his arm around her and sat there he watched the interaction between the groups. Not much had changed only add-on's. He noticed that though the two new members were formally Wei they fit into the group well.

Xiao could feel his nerves on end. He knew to trust Zhen Ji and Zhang He for they all saw when Wei Shu and Wu worked together that the two would never and could never harm Chi Tai. She sat up and kissed her love. He was pulled out of his thoughts.

"Yun I know you will always be skeptical of the two but please relax. For now we are all friends." Yun looked and Chi Tai was laughing at what happened to He. The priest had made a remark and was smacked by Ji's flute. Yun agreed and began joining in the peace.

As they all were talking Yun was calming down. He felt Xiao resting in his lap and talking. He liked that the two new members were always at Chi Tai's side. Watching the surrounding area. Even Ma Chao kept an eye on the two. He saw that she never was truly alone with them. She had her guards and Ma Chao plus Pang Tong had come to the Wu Kingdom.

"Zhao Yun I know you do not trust us and rightfully so. I have a question for you though." Receiving the go ahead. Zhen Ji continued. "If you were abused and tormented by your lord on a daily basis would you leave?" Zhao Yun was shocked. He didn't believe it though.

"If you don't believe her you can go see for your self. If it is allowed. Xiao should though. She saw the damage done to Zhen Ji and Zhang He." Yun looked to his bride and got the okay. They walked to a room and Zhen Ji lifted the back of her shirt. Seeing bandages she undid those to reveal several bruises the size of Yun's fist. And one particularly large bruise.

"Who?" He asked and she almost cried.

"Cao Cao, Cao Pi. The big one is from Cao Ren. Cao Pi beat me at least once or twice a day. I wrote to Chi Tai and told her of the happenings she said that she would get me Zhang He and at least one other out. I don't know who else was taken away." She said and went to wrap the bandages around again. Yun exited and Chi Tai walked in. Moments later appearing with Ji at her side.

"Do you think they would dishonor someone who saved them?" said Xiao. He shook his head. After that they all sat and joked. In a week would be a time to celebrate. He had to relax he would be married in a weeks time. Then after that who knows about Da and Wei.

**Wei and Da**

Da watched the scene and felt bad for her new friend. Even she knew that He and Ji were not going to stab them in the back. She leaned on her love and waited. When the little Dragon returned he was less observant. He still watched them but not as much. Da wanted to laugh but relaxed.

After a short while they had lunch and went separate ways for a while. She walked the gardens with Wei and enjoyed the mans company. They spoke of ideas for later if they decided this would be worth the heartbreak later to come. Da was almost certain of it. As was Wei.

"Da if we did marry were would you want it?" he asked and she thought.

"I think it would be wise to have it in Shu's Kingdom because we will be living there for little over a month. But that depends on if it were to happen soon." She said and stood in front of him. Currently the two were near the wall surrounding the castle. Wei was looking in here eyes and kissed her.

It was a soft yet passionate kiss. He held her close and ran his tongue along her bottom lip. Once entrance was granted he tasted every inch of the cavern. Playing the game of dominance with her tongue he pulled back after a bit. Her moan made him want to continue. After let them breathe he pulled her down to sit in his lap.

"Da the reason I ask is because I believe we should risk it. I want to be with you. I love you. Da I would love for you to become my wife. I hope you believe despite the chance we will need to fight later against each other we can be together." He said and received a hug and a kiss of pure passion.

"I would love to be your wife." She said and they walked back to the palace hand in hand but with smiles of joy. For like Xiao Da planned to marry her love in Shu.

**Shang and Tong**

They would be married the next morning. She was excited and scared. She knew her love would be in his room and couldn't see her till morning. Then after about a day they would head for Shu and have Xiao married off and if her suspicion was correct Da as well. Then sometime after one of the up and coming battles it would be her father. He would marry Yue Ying. She smiled. Yue Ying needed to be happy. Her daughter was safe and in good hands she needed to leave the damn bastard who harmed lady Chi Tai.

Shang looked at her dress. Smiling she hoped that her dad was happy too. The Kimono was gorgeous. On it was a picture of a golden sunrise. Her family symbol on the front. She was happy and crying. Tonight Chi Tai and Xiao would be sleeping in her room. They would talk but Chi Tai would have Zhen Ji with her. Zhang He was with Zhou Yu. As dinner ended they went to their rooms.

"Uh Chi Tai I don…" The blue eyed warrior snickered.

"Shang don't worry you will be fine. I felt the same way. Don't for one minute think marrying Yu didn't make me nervous. Especially with the knowledge one day we would be on opposite sides of the battle ground. But I told my self one thing. It calmed me down." Shang looked at her as did Xiao and Da.

"Since you two love a Shu officer you might want to remember this. I said to myself that even though we stand on opposite sides. I under the Shu flag and Yu under the flag of Wu. I will always stand with the love of my life. Shu gave me life the knowledge that family should stand together but Wu gave me hope. If the day shall come in which I must choose between my love and my allegiance I know the answer. I choose my love. Shang you may be different but remember he holds your heart and love. Don't turn your back. Tell your self he is the one. You said yes. Now you can stand at his side forever." Said Chi Tai.

"Thanks." Xiao and Da said Shang agreed and they walked to the room.

**One week Later**

Shang stood with her husband and Tong held her waist. He and her married for a week. The ceremony was amazing. They were happy and he had her forever now. Only three left in the group two would be taken care of soon. For Da and Wei announced the engagement at breakfast after the wedding.

Tong knew that after the wedding today one more would be in three days then a battle against the Nanman. After that would be the deciding battle between Shu and Wu. If Lady Chi Tai let it. They all knew she would step down. She would not fight and Shu had no way of fighting without her. The people depended on her.

Like the Wu forces and needing the Sun Family and the Qiao's Shu needed their Daughter. For she brought them the hope. If their daughter refused to fight the nation refused. She would not fight her husband and new family. Neither would her mother. Wu had given them hope.

_Their you have it. See you next chappie._


	13. Chapter 12

_Well we are getting to the end. I have a few more chapters then it is done. So let's get to the story._

**Chapter Twelve**

Weeks ago Da and Xiao were married and now were happy with their husbands. Chi Tai was looking back on the day Xiao married. Here Kimono was White and had a golden fan with a Crane on it. Her hair was half up half down. She had a bund with smaller chopsticks that had gold dragons on them. She was scared then thought of the talk they had before Shang's wedding. Smiling she went through with it. They had the wedding in the garden were the lords made their oath.

Da also had a beautiful wedding. Her gown also had a fan but the seen was different. She had Sakura tree with a girl underneath. It was night so black was stitched in. She got four strands braided and then tied behind her head. Then the tips were curled. Making her face accented which was lightly painted. The ceremony was in the same place. Everyone was happy. All that was left was Lady Yue Ying and Lord Sun Jian.

Now they were in Nanman Territory. She sighed and looked around. Noticing that everyone was ready to leave. As they headed out and were fighting she stayed back but noticed. Jiang Wei was there. She nodded to him in saying he could leave and fight. She knew soon that a fight for her would happen. Her daughter was in the tent.

She felt the elephants coming. Looking up she saw the fire arrows. Growling and glaring. She used the ice orb to freeze several of the arrows. And then froze all the resources to make sure no fire started. Then she killed the archers. After a short time she Zhu Rong came.

"Who is man enough to take on the Goddess of Fire?" Chi Tai laughed. In the fighter mode she would win.

"I can take you on but I am no man." Said the warrior. She stepped forward her eyes dead. The woman was smirking. Then took on the defensive stance. But she didn't see the movement. The girl fired an arrow and then struck the queen. Smiling at the woman she drug here away.

"No one has beat me yet." She said and tied the warrior up after removing any sharp objects the woman had. Sitting in the room she watched the woman. Chi Tai held her baby in her arms. Few hours later Rong woke and saw her capture and a small child.

"You brought your baby?" Chi Tai nodded.

"She loves the battle field I don't know why. I also know she will be a great fighter. When she is old enough. I wanted to talk I won't untie you but I want to talk." Zhu Rong was confused.

"Why?"

"I have nothing to do. I am not one for torture or beating others unless they pose a threat. What is your name?" She said and the Queen answered. They talked for hours while the men fought. The spoke of useless men and their wars. Of what would be best. After some time Chi Tai untied her new friend. Then Chi Tai informed her not to try anything. Zhu Rong saw why. A wolf and a Tiger were laying in the room. Watching the intruder with caution. If they didn't kill her the lady would.

Chi Tai walked out. Meng Huo and all the others sat in total amazement that Chi Tai stood untouched when most who fought the woman died. She walked to the Nanman lord and kneeled. She touched him and the man flinched. She was a different person now. Back to the sweet lady everyone loved. The second woman Zhu Rong met.

"Lord I don't not come to you with harmful purposes. If that were the case your wife would be dead." Zhu Rong nodded in agreement. "I ask that you cease this foolishness. Stop fighting us. We will only end up losing all that we have worked to create." This shocked all of them.

"What do you want?" She smiled at the request and noticed that the lord stood and his wife was standing by the lady. She was at ease. The woman that amazed all with her knowledge and ability was stopping this fight.

"We want your help to stop a tyrant. He is a threat to all. His name is Cao Cao. We killed the man but his sons carry on his legacy. We want that family stopped. Will you help us before they destroy all of our homes?" The couple thought and Zhu Rong nodded.

"I would be glade to help you my Lady. Only you though. May we have your name?" She smiled and nodded.

"I am Lady Zhou Chi Tai. Wife of Lord Zhou Yu. Daughter of Shu forces." They nodded.

"Well my Lady we grant our services to you and you alone. We help no other." Nodding in understanding she signed a treaty and they all went on their way. As they returned home to their separate lands. Chi Tai went to Wu for a while Zhu Rong and Meng Huo came with for a bit.

**Night**

The girls walked off. Zhu Rong Zhen Ji and all sat in a clearing. Smiling and laugh. Outside of battle they acted like women and ladies. With each other like silly school girls with a crush. In front of their husbands they were wives and lovers. Zhu Rong was amazed at the changes. He never expected to see the woman act like this.

"So Chi Tai are we to expect a baby Zhou Yu soon?" asked Shang and Chi Tai blushed. Tenko burst into a fit of laughter.

"All I will say is that he is working on it." Shang smiled and laughed. Chi Tai got a glint in her eyes. "What about you princess are you carrying Tongs junior." Shang stopped laughing and blushed. Everyone gawked and giggled.

"I figured that out this morning after throwing up breakfast. I have not told him yet." She said and they all turned after hearing a mans response.

"Told me what dear?" He asked and she turned looked down red as a tomato.

"That you are going to be a dad." He got the happiest look on his face and then hugged her. She laughed.

"Well I guess I am a grandpa finally." Said the lord holding Yue Ying.

"Actually Jian you already are. I thought I was part of the family. Plus I think Lady Tenko has something she needs to say." Sun Jian smiled at the announcement. The two women were inseparable. They told each other everything. They all talked till they were tired and went to bed.

**Morning**

Zhu Rong had to go home and take care of her life and family. As the groups head to there homes. Guan Yu informed Chi Tai she could stay with Wu for a month or two. Then she would need to return to Shu. Nodding the young girl walked away. Ma Chao the guard stayed with her along with Zhen Ji and Zhang He. They saw her distant look.

"Chi Tai what's wrong?" She looked to them and then down.

"Shu and Wu will be fighting soon. I cannot allow this." She looked to her friends and Turned to run but was stopped. Ma Chao stopped her.

"Chi Tai don't leave. All of Shu need's its lady." That caught everyone's attention. Sun Jian and the other's saw this.

"I will not fight those who have helped me. Shu only needs me because I provide proof that they could win. I will not do that. If I stay in Wu I will be forced to face Lord Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, my siblings. I can't do that. I love them." She said and looked to the other's watching her. Zhou Yu smiled as he knew this would happen. Riding to her side.

"Dear come and rest then we can speak of this." She nodded and followed feeling a foreboding feeling. She knew no matter what happened the fight would start. But it didn't need to end in blood shed. She rode the rest of the way to Wu and then would return to the Shu territory.

She rode next to her husband and was watching the others. Da and her sister were down and I knew why. We would be fighting. She looked to them. Looking to the lord and then to her friends. Shang and Tong happy in their ride home. Tenko and Ce holding hands as they rode. She had to stop this fight. No matter if it killed her.

"Chi Tai?" Asked Xiao and she looked to the girl. Knowing the question.

"I know what is coming to. I know the fight between our nations will come. No matter what I say. But I will stick with what I said before Shang's wedding. If it comes down to between those who brought me joy hope and love. And the nation in which I was born into with a father that hated me. I choose the first. I choose my husband. I cannot fight on either side and expect to not feel guilty. Xiao I know you have a husband in which you love. I will not be fighting in this fight. Once we reach home I will send notice." She said and rode in silence the entire Sun family and their friends were stunned. The young female Fighter would not fight in this fight.

"Chi Tai why?" asked Sun Jian and he was shocked he heard her earlier.

"I know you heard me and my speech. I can't if I stood on the side of Shu I would be fighting my friends and family. My every husband would be my enemy. I couldn't do that. If I fought on your side Sun Jian I would be facing my mother and those that stayed by me while I was in the Shu Territory and protected me against the man who wants my head. Either way I will be defeated on the inside. I will not fight those that have proved to me that kindness exists." She said and this stunned the group. She was right. Either way she would be torn.

"I will not join either side." Silently she was saying she would make her own.

**Two Months Later**

She waited for the entire nation to leave and she took the fast rode. The Nation of Shu was nervous. Their daughter was not fighting. She was not going to fight the Wu nation. As they rode the long way she took a quick and shorter route. Calling the Nanman leaders to help she made them come in a small bunch. She had a stealth mission for them and she hid in the battle grounds. Once their she found that the groups were days away. She would need to work fast.

Sun Jian and Liu Bei were stunned when the girl they wished would fight stood in the middle of the battle field. Chi Tai stood unarmed and dead center. The Nanman standing in the way of any advance. Xiao and Da could come forward as could her mother. They saw her and ran to her. She stood with tears in her eye and called those she called friends and family forward.

"Daughter what foolishness is this. You could die." She gave a look of not caring to him.

"So I consider this foolish. I stand her unarmed as nothing more then a girl that was once beaten. Knowing that those who care for me are fighting. When not weeks earlier were allies. Cao Pi must love the fact that soon who ever wins this fight will be weakened. What could possibly be so important about other's land? Or maybe it's a fight to be fighting. I have no idea. But I know this until this can be resolved peacefully I am not moving. I will stand here till you either kill me or resolve this in peace. Did you ever think may be that if you worked together that the land could be spilt evenly?" She said and then stood their and let the tears fall. That speech made the girls near her drop their weapons and stand their. Zhuge Liang was the first to approach.

"My wife why…" Chi Tai looked to him and glared. The Nanman removed him.

"I Yue Ying will not fight. Nor will my guards. I will also ask the Lords to allow me to divorce my husband. I will no longer stand for his torment of my daughter and my person." This shocked all and I smiled. Sun Jian felt a weight lift.

"I Da Qiao also stand down from fighting. I will not face my husband in battle." Tenko was the next to drop her weapons. She stepped beyond the guards and spoke.

"I Tenko will Stand down." She said and smiled to her Friend.

"I Xiao Qiao will stand down. I refuse to fight my husband." Chi Tai felt loads better now. Her friends understood her pain. She notice Guan Yu drop his weapon. Then notice her sibling did the same. She watched as Shang walked up dropping hers and then Ling Tong. One by one the fighters stopped the battle and walked to the girl's side. She felt the tears drop.

"Well Chi Tai you can stop anything. But the question is can you fight wi…" Zhuge was halted in his speech when Zhao Yun, Zhou Yu, Ma Chao, Zhen Ji, Zhang He, Guan Yu, and Zhang Fei turned their dropped weapons on him. He was shocked. Then noticed the group Closets to her had stood and defended her.

"I am not with out weapon. I have my crossbow on me plus I do believe me and Lu Xun fight the same way." She said and smiled. Her birth father ran and she was with her true family. Her soon to be step father and her mother holding each other. Her sister's and brother's. She knew the love was there. Not to mention her friends.

"I thank you all including the Nanman who came to help. I ask that you give my thanks to your lady." They nodded and headed back. She stood and saw the curious looks of the others.

"I took the short way her. Even shorter then the one I take to get away quickly." She said and looked to them all.

"I know it was a risk but I don't like the idea of my friends and family fighting each other. I would have willingly died to prove that point. I guess I don't need to anymore. Now on to finishing the fight against Wei." I said and we all headed to the Wu palace.

**Tenko**

The moment she saw her friend in the way of the fight she was shocked. She never expected her to stand in the way. If they all attacked they would kill her. Not before losing a lot of the forces though. They decided it is best to not fight. Now they were in the palace of Wu and were a combined force. Now one could stop them now. Lu Bu was fighting with them Nanman as well. Who could win?

She stood with her hand over her stomach. Her baby on the way. She was now three months along. Sun Ce was proud to be a dad. But nervous. He asked both Zhou Yu and his own dad on advice on what to do. He never was gone long. Tenko was a little annoyed. But all would be fine.

She currently was with the women in the garden and were talking the guys were in a meeting and talking. Yue Ying and Sun Jian were happy together and Chi Tai was approving of the couple. Her mother was happy that was all that mattered. Xiao was also going to be a mother now.

"Tai where is Zhao Chai?" asked Tenko and the young mother smiled.

"Every time I tried to bring her with me she whined. So Zhou Yu has her. She wanted her papa." Tai said and laughed at the idea. She saw Ma Chao laughing as he stood at the entrance to the beautiful garden. Zhen Ji and him had been hanging out lately. They all new it was only a matter of time.

"What trouble are you women causing now?" asked the Little Conquer. He sat behind his wife. She leaned into him and he held her close. She was glade he was loving to her. Her child showing.

"Nothing I had asked were the little angel that usually is with Chi Tai was." She said and Zhou Yu smiled.

"Actually she was rather quiet for being so young. She watched and listened. She will be a smart child I believe." He looked to the girls father and smiled.

"I knew that already but I noticed she has no liking for mine or Zhou Yu's styles. She I believe will be like Zhao Yun. When Ma Chao is near she reaches for his spear." They all laughed and Zhao Yun was proud.

"Any weapon she chooses will be deadly." Said Tenko. She knew if the girl ended up half as good as her mother then they were in trouble.

"I will make sure the spear is not the only weapon she can use." Said Chi Tai.

"I believe that would be wise." Said Sun Jian.

"Now off the little angel there. When we start fighting again I believe I will be joined back in the camp." Said Chi Tai and Tenko glared. She hated that she would not be fighting. Not that the fights wouldn't make there way to her.

"I know besides I know you get into fights anyway." She said and watched as Zhou Yu gave her a questioning look.

"The fights end up in the main camp Lord Zhou Yu." Said Zhen Ji adding her lady. Tenko glared and then laughed. She stood and went to head to her room. She knew her husband was not far behind. She also knew that no matter what they would be happy with the lives this would bring.

**Ten Years Later**

Tenko watched as both her daughter and little Zhao Chai played in the garden. Chai had as her mother said developed a love for the spear. She was graceful with it and was a quick learner. She had become as skilled as her father in weeks. Now she surpassed Zhao Yun. She also loved her little brother. Zhou Tien Zhou Yu's son.

"Momma I am hungry." Said the little girl in the garden. The girl's name was Sun Kia. The girl was a mix. Brown hair and blue eyes.

"Well lunch will be soon." Said Tenko. Wei had attacked once in a while but was no problem. But Liu Bei had become one. She knew Zhuge would cause a problem even from beyond the grave. When that happens.

Though she noticed that her daughter and Chi Tai's had gained a fan club. Chai had Gan Ning watching her as well as Lu Xun. Kia had a few of the other soldiers and now that they were getting old enough to marry they would have Suitors in the dozens. But she had a feeling in this world it would be like mother like daughter.

**Chi Tai**

Her baby was as beautiful as ever. Her daughter was strong and had the spirit of many. Her mother had given birth as well. Sun Jian and she had a five Year old Daughter. Sun Ying was the girl's name. They also had a four month old son. Sun Qian. Both with brown hair but the girl had big sissy's blue eyes. Chi was happy for her new family.

"Lady Chi your mother wants to see you." Said and servant. Walking the halls of her new home. She found her mother with her baby brother. Sun Jian was in the study with Ce.

"Yes?" she asked and walked over. Her baby brother clung to her.

"He wants you. I have fed and changed him." Chi Tai laughed. Her little brother loved her. Also clung to Zhou Yu. But she was informed Zhou Yu had tried already. She held her little brother and walked the halls. Long ago her wolf died but not before she had pups. Now the Wu palace had wolves as well as Tigers.

"Do you want to see the pups?" she asked and the little boy squealed. She heard armor behind her and turned.

"Chi I see you were who he wanted." She laughed and giggled. He watched as his son played with the pups who were now in a room all there own.

"Your husband should be here soon." She knew Zhou Yu and Sun Ce were sick but she also knew that before they went she would. Her friend new it as well. But they had no idea who truly would be first.

**Xiao**

Her three year old daughter ran ahead of her. Zhao Yun was back from a mission to guard a town. He was excited to return home. His wife and daughter's were here. Yes Xiao allowed him to call Zhao Chai his. The little girl was more so his then her mother's. She had her mother's beauty. Also probably the need for more then one man.

Xiao was happy to see her husband home and here little girl in her daddy's arms. But there was something she needed to tell Zhao Yun. She was currently pregnant with another child. He would be happy. She walked to her family and smiled when he put the little girl down and hugged her and kissed her.

"It's good to be home. I will never tire of coming home to see my wife and child." Xiao smiled and giggled.

"I believe I would need to correct you." He looked at her confused.

"Why?" She kissed him.

"Only on the child part for it is children. I am pregnant Yun." He was shocked then he picked her up and hugged her. His wife carrying again. He walked with her to the dinning hall asking who all knew. She said everyone. Zhao Yun smiled. As they entered Chai ran and hugged her birth father and he hugged her.

"Father will you staying long?" To that he nodded and the girl smiled. His family was all he lived for. That and his nation.

**Yue Ying**

She watched as her daughter and Grandchild interacted with the man. She saw the love still there. She knew her daughter was still suffering. Also knew that though she wanted the man she would never act. She loved her husband and was good friends with Xiao. Her daughter was in a hard place and would never be truly happy.

She felt a hand on hers and smiled. She knew her new husband was holding her hand. He called for all to sit and then they ate. She smiled when dinner went on fine.

Sun Jian and her were truly in love and would make sure life was sustained. But the issue is she could feel the approaching danger. She never informed Sun Jian but for some reason didn't feel the need. The man was aware. Soon everything would take a deadly turn. Something would happen and the child she was protecting would not make it out.

_**Dream**_

**_Chi Tai stood in the battle field waiting swords at her side. Everyone was there except Tenko. Sun Jian was holding her. Zhou Yu calling for his wife. But she didn't respond. In moments the Wei forces over ran the girl in the battle. They left but not with out a major lose. After the dust cleared. Yue Ying ran ahead._**

_**She saw her daughter mangled and beaten. Kneeling down she listened. The girl was dying. She was nearly gone. She heard one last plea from her daughter.**_

"_**I love you all. I die for those I love. I die because of the man who believed I was nothing and took everything from me. I die because of him…" She never finished it was over. The tears never left Yue Ying's face. She stood and charged.**_

_**Dream End**_

She sat straight up and cried. That was last night. Her fears manifesting. She knew it was coming. Sun Jian was worried. The lady would then go look at her daughter peacefully in her husbands arms. A single tear fell then. She knew her daughter was doomed. Call it intuition. She knew the danger was coming.

She was currently in the garden like normal Zhu Rong was with them this morning and was talking to the girls. Zhao Chai was blushing. She was being teased about Gan Ning and Lu Xun. She liked both talked to one on a regular basis. Gan Ning and her were friends but Lu Xun avoided her. She felt like he hated her. The older women new better.

"Dear he doesn't hate you he avoids you because he likes you and doesn't wish to hurt you. He avoids you because he will act on something he thinks you won't want." Said Chi Tai and Chai giggled understanding now.

"Thanks mom." Said the young girl. She smiled that's when Gan Ning showed.

"So the princesses are here." He felt something wiz past his head and looked there was Chi Tai's sword in the wall.

"Next Time I am called that pirate I won't miss." He went wide eyed. But everyone laughed. Ying knew her daughter was only playing. She would never hurt the man. But was always playing like she would. Her daughter was infatuated like her mother with two men. One she will lose innocence to the other will be a husband.

"I know." He said and sat next to Chai. Yue Ying then felt a hand around her stomach and smiled. Sun Jian whispered in her ear and she turned. Nodding her eldest curious.

"Mother?" she asked and looked at her. Then noticed the rubbing of the stomach. Her and Shang squeaked and hugged her. She laughed.

"Mom I would suggest that be the last though." She laughed at her mom and Shang blushing. She and Tong were expecting again as well. Chi Tai and Zhou Yu were trying. Xiao and Yun were. Da and Jiang Wei were as well. Tenko and Ce had been trying as well.

"I guess we are limited to the ones we have." Said Tenko. Chi Tai laughed.

"I don't I have known every time. I also know you have as well." Said Chi Tai. She was back in her spot with her husband. Gan Ning and Lu Xun for once on either side of her daughter, but Gan Ning was holding her. Yue Ying was very glade to see the peace. Though all knew soon that all would end. For if her dream was any type of proof that would end here quickly.

She would enjoy it though. She noticed in the distance the Sage watching everyone. With a said expression and then vanished. He knew like she soon this time of joy would end. But sooner then they all hoped. For in the dream her pregnancy and Xiao's were showing.

_That's the chapter. Later._


	14. Chapter 13

_Here we go. A short lime will begin this Chappie._

**Chapter Thirteen**

Zhou Yu had been waiting for so long to make his wife pregnant with a child. But was curious if he would be forced to endure raising a child that was not his. He had woken in the middle of the night. He knew Lady Yue Ying had left and now he was aroused. He had dreamed of bedding his love again.

She was awake as well. Now he had her pinned and was inside her sopping core and was pounding into her. Hearing her moan and scream his name as he continued to thrust his length into her. He kissed her neck and found release. He didn't stop though riding it out and picking up the pace he made her wither.

"ZHOU YU!" She came for like the fourth time. His need still not sated as his release came his seed deep in his wife. He knew for some reason he wouldn't stop this night. He was too aroused. His love needed the pleasure. Pounding into her and caressing her breasts they made love through out the rest of the night.

**Morning**

She woke and ran to the bathroom. Vomiting into the toilet. She knew she carried now. She had been wondering but this proved it. She was at least a month pregnant. She was glade. Rinsing out her mouth and walking back she saw her husband awake. She kissed him and smiled.

"You have your wish my love. I carry an unborn child." Zhou kissed her and held her. He was truly happy. He had a child of his own on the way and his wife. His family was complete. His adopted daughter was an amazing fighter. Her love of the spear was from her birth father. Her beauty and grace from her mother.

"Chai should be informed. She will be an older sibling." Chi Tai laughed and dressed. After dressing for the day they headed for breakfast and saw everyone their. She smiled and greeted the entire group. Her mother noticing the change and walking to her.

"You have news for us daughter?" She asked and Chi Tai nodded.

"I got my proof this morning. I am currently carrying Zhou Yu's unborn child." She said and they all were happy and Yue Ying looked confused. Something was not right but that didn't matter. She could very well be carrying another baby. She watched as Chai hugged her mom and smiled. Everyone else knew of the girl's not so innocent feelings for certain men.

She was nearly old enough to marry and mother her own children. They all guessed as soon as she got old enough Gan Ning would steal the girl's innocence and then Lu Xun would marry her. It was only a few years away. So this would be seen. They Knew Gan Ning and Chai were already kissing. He just was waiting for the time to take her. He would wait for her to be old enough to bed. Lu Xun was the same.

**Zhao Chai**

She looked at everyone. Excited about her new half sibling on the way. She also blushed when her pirate hugged her mom. She knew the two were friends for a long time. They may insult each other but it was a front. They were long time friends and the threats meaning less.

Gan Ning took his seat next to her and Lu Xun across. She loved both and knew the one that would have her first was the man next to her. She didn't mind so long as both were happy. She laughed as light chatter was made over breakfast. She was nervous because even though progress was made with her and the young strategist she knew he was avoiding her.

"Ning can I walk around with Xun today?" She asked though she loved being with the pirate she wanted to talk to the one avoiding her. Ning openly showed he cared. The strategist didn't making her hurt. She watched as he thought for a moment.

"No problem." He said and she smiled. He grabbed her hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb. She finished and raced to her strategist and grabbed his hand. Dragging him off they other's smiled and laughed. The girl liked being around both men and wanted them. Smiling Lu Xun followed.

Reaching a garden she walked to a tree. She stood there and watched as the man walked to her understanding she wanted to be with him. She smiled. She kissed the man and he kissed back but there was a problem. She knew he wanted her. They also both knew that he would never take her. At least not yet. He would how ever kiss her. She was the first to break it.

"Xun have I made you mad?" She asked. She knew the answer but she wanted it from him. She wanted the man to tell her. Gan Ning said it but not Xun. She knew he would probably not anyways. He had heard the pirate. Now he would never say the words. After the confession he never stayed near the young girl.

"No why do you ask." He said and she looked at him.

"Because you never are around me anymore and don't interrupt. Lu Xun I know you probably heard Gan Ning tell me he loves me. Also me say it in return but I want you to know something. The guy is a pirate he has probably said that to several women to get the okay to have them. I do care for him but I will never be able to tie him down. No matter how much I wish I could. I would love though for you to be with me. I missed talking to you." Lu Xun was shocked. He had never thought of this. He knew she was right. Gan Ning and her would bed for a while and then he would leave her for the next good looking woman. She would probably need someone their. Plus their was the chance of a child coming during this.

"I apologize. I was jealous while also forgetting the chances of him lying to you. Plus I figured he was all you wanted." She smiled and hugged him.

"I love you Xun. I just know that I want the pirate as well. I am my mother's daughter I guess." She said and they laughed. Her mind made up. _Even if it is once I want both men. I love Gan Ning and Lu Xun. I will mother any child I end up with._ Her thoughts ending as she walked to the garden with the girls smiling she sat in her spot to enjoy the day.

**Tenko**

She had seen the young girl walk in with the young apprentice and was curious. The boy seemed more at ease with her now. Sun Ce was holding her from behind. She was glade to be with him. He was her partner in life. He made her laugh sometimes for simple reasons. He was a great father. Their little angel was the world

She leaned on him and the girls watched as the children were playing. Tenko listened in on the conversation. They were talking about what to do on the war against the Wei forces and the need to end it. But they still had the remains of Shu left to fight. The ones loyal to Liu Bei. He would prove to be a problem.

Long ago Guan Yu and the others changed forces because of the change in their brother. Zhuge Liang was corrupting him. Now they were happy for the forces were truly virtuous in their fight. They were willing to take the girl in need of a place to call home. Plus a true family. Now Chi Tai was at home. Her family was with her.

Tenko in the morning had a mission to scout out a near by village. It was claiming of being raided by bandits. She would go inspect then return when done. Probably a day or two ride from their. Sun Ce didn't want her to leave. But they all new she was best for it. This mission though would begin the war against the remainder of the Shu forces.

**Morning**

She rode to the village and saw nothing out of place and that everything was normal. Almost to normal not one plank of wood was out of place. There was no way a group of bandits raided this village. They were fooled. As she turned to leave she was knocked out and carried off. She never saw it coming.

**Sun Ce**

He knew for some odd reason something wasn't right. But Tenko told him it was probably going to be a day or two. He paced something felt wrong he knew it. He walked to his study and saw a note from the leader of the remains of Shu. He opened it and read. After about a minute he bolted out of the room.

"FATHER! WAKE UP! YU!" He yelled and the palace woke he had his Tonfa's and he was furious. His father grabbed his shoulder.

"What is it Ce?" All he got was the letter in his face.

_Dear Prince of Wu_

_I have your wife in my hands the raiding was a lie. I had that notice sent for Lady Tenko to come to the village. I want the Wife of Zhou Yu at the village by tomorrow. If she is not you shall never see your wife again._

_Liu Bei_

Sun Ce saw the fury in his friends stance. He did not bring his beloved wife. But Zhao Chai was there and was holding back her fury. Zhao Chai was as alert as her mother and Father. She would do anything for her mother and fathers'. She had the look her mother long time perfected. Death to the writer.

"Zhou Yu don't worry Chi Tai is not going back to their hands. We shall also get Lady Tenko back." Said the Lord of Wu. He too was furious for his Daughter in Law was being held Captive.

Sun Ce saw Chai smile and nodded he almost laughed and looked to the girl. She really could lighten a mood. He saw her fury but she was forcing a smile for him to make him feel better. He wondered what she was thinking.

"What are you up to Chai?" He asked everyone looked to her. She smirked.

"Has Zhuge Liang or Liu Bei seen me since the time they were here?" Receiving silence she continued. "I have heard many say I look like mom. If I play her and have like Ma Chou keep my spear I could help get aunty back." Zhou Yu and Zhao Yun were angry at this.

"No daughter I will not let you get in the middle of this." Said both. Zhou Yu long ago accept that Zhao Yun still wished to play father a little in her life.

"Please mother would be safe. I can fight plus Ma Chou and the others would be there. I would be protected." Zhou Yu was hesitant and Zhao Yun was worried.

"What would he do if he required proof?" Zhao Chai laughed.

"Liu Bei wouldn't if I know Zhuge Liang he would ask it. But my feeling is that neither would be present. Because they would want her to be tortured. Plus I could switch at the last minute. You and mom ride together there. When we enter town switch. It would not be hard. I go there now and get rid of some of the guards that would witness it. Me and a few of the generals. Gan Ning and Lu Xun and any of the others. Wait at the entrance in a hut. Then Switch out." She had thought of this thoroughly. She had always wanted to switch with her mother. Now was her chance. She could bait it.

"It is a good plan. Zhuge Liang would see a switch but not this extent." Said Yue Ying. "Though I don't like you getting involved I would like to see if we can pull this off." Said the lady. She was worried about the whole Zhuge finding out and hurting someone more.

But something else bothered her soon her eldest child would sacrifice herself and die for a battle to end. The battle of her versus her father of birth. Sun Jian even felt the on coming doom.

Sun Ce watched as his step mom grew worried. He had long since accepted the woman as his new mother. He also knew his father was happily married. Yue Ying was the new life in the palace. Now they had a shock to the system. One of the women was missing and the daily routine was disturbed.

"We will get her back my son." Said his father and Yue Ying hugged him. He smiled.

"Thanks mom and dad." He said and Yue Ying smiled.

"Now I best go see to your siblings one is scared and crying." She said and walked away. He walked with them and sees his baby brother in their moms arms. He smiled and walked away he needed sleep tomorrow was going to be long. He was worried. If Chai's plan was figured out his niece could end up dead. He would never forgive himself.

He looked in the room with his child in it. He would have loved to see his wife there. But then again his loving wife was probably being tortured now.

"I wish you were safely in my arms my Tenko." He said but then realized morning would be here soon. As he readied for a fight. He knew soon his wife would be but the issue was whether he could hold off till then.

**Zhao Yun**

He did not like this plan. Chai truly was good enough to take care of her self. Hell Ma Chou and himself had trained her. Plus Lu Bu when he was around the girl could fight and well. She had her mother's strength when it came to fighting. But still didn't mean he liked the idea. His wife currently sleeping before him he sighed.

He walked to the bed and laid down. Xiao waking to see the distant and concerned look. Worried for her husband she questioned him.

"What's wrong?" She asked and he looked down.

"Lady Tenko was abducted by my former Lord. Now Liu Bei requests the return of Lady Chi Tai. As a plan Chai is going to be bait for her mother. I just don't want her in that much Danger. I guess I still wish her to see me not as a sensei but as her father." Xiao kissed him and hugged him

"She does trust me. But she is also growing up and wants to be able to help. She felt useless but this way she can insure her mother's and Aunt's safety." Said the woman. Yun looked at his wife and smiled.

"Thanks." He said and kissed her. He loved her so much and now could prove it. "You are not fighting in this battle though. Not…" Xiao gave him your not even going to get away with that.

"I can still fight. I am not that big yet. I hardly even show. Now will you calm down I still got a few ways of fighting plus everyone else will be there.

Zhao Yun caved and they slept in each other's arms. He knew that sometime he would need to let the girl go. His eldest child was most defiantly her mother's daughter. Just preferred his fighting weapon. He was after all her birth father.

Xiao noticed his concern diminish but not vanish. She also knew as a parent it wouldn't until said child was back to were she was safe and sound. That wouldn't happen until the battle was over. But with the trainers she has had. The girl could hold her own quite well. She was train under several people that wielded weapons like hers. Lu Bu, Zhao Yun, Lu Meng, Ma Chou, Jiang Wei. Each one made her a better fighter.

Chai was more then good enough. She has fought in the battles before so she was not new to this. Zhao Yun just didn't want to admit the girl was growing up. Now she was almost to the age of being able to marry. He will need to let it all go.

_There it is review please. See ya next chappie._


	15. Chapter 14

_Here is the next chappie. Will be sad._

**Chapter Fourteen**

Chai waited as her mother approached the switching point. She had a bad feeling someone important would be hurt or dead before this was over and it wouldn't be one of the bad guys. Her heart raced. She looked at her love Gan Ning and he nodded to her. She saw her mother leap off the horse and run to her.

Chai bolted to the horse wearing her moms outfit. Once on the horse she remained calm. Wearing her mothers look from earlier indifferent. She knew she was now her mother. She would need to be in the mind set. She was still receiving a bad feeling. _Something isn't right. I know it isn't I wish I knew what was wrong._ She would regret that thought.

What she saw made her sick. Zhuge Liang had not been taking care of the young woman. Tenko was bruised and broken. Weak as well as crying. You could see in her eyes the torture. Chai could only hope they hadn't raped the girl but something told her at least Zhuge had.

"Why have you done this father?" She asked hurt to see her aunt like this.

"To get you to submit. She is a close friend and this would break you." He said she knew the man was insane. He had fallen for the trap. But it seemed too easy.

"Send her here and then I will come." That was the cue Zhao Yun readied his daughter's spear. Chi Tai had her swords ready And she had a blanket for her friend.

"Fine." Said the elder man. He had suspected a trick it didn't seem like one was made. But to be safe he placed archers to kill the lady of Wu if there was one. He had heard Chai looked like her mother. But with different eyes. He had not guessed the girl could change her eye color.

As he released Lady Tenko. Chai got off. Tenko got to her arms and she held her aunt. Smiling and hugging the woman she had only a few seconds then they would be after her for taking to long.

"Run to the house behind us. Uncle Ce is their. Don't look at me confused they will catch on." Tenko followed the instructions. She got to safety. That moment a spear came flying out and Chai caught it. She threw the Kimono to the side and was dressed and ready to fight.

"So my daughter did pull a switch. Lucky I came prepared. Kill Lady Tenko." The arrow flew straight for Tenko and pierced through her heart. Chai tried to run after and block but was to slow.

"NOOO! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Chai turned and charged. Spear in front even though angered she fought with a grace only her mother could give her. Not one opening and not a single beat missed. Zhuge Liang and Liu Bei were shocked they knew the girl could fight but like this was crazy. She was a mix of styles. Some moves from each trainer.

I one fatal swoop of her spear she had both Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang at her mercy. Her rage shinning in her eyes. Her Father's eyes shinning her true self revealed and now that would be the last thing they saw. Chai Swung the blade be heading both the leader of the Shu Forces and the one to torment her mother.

**Back at Wu palace**

Tenko was barely alive. They knew by morning the girl would die and Sun Ce would be heart Broken. Chi Tai fell to her knees outside the door crying. Tenko had been a good friend and ally. They were like sisters so she was now losing her family. Zhou Yu and Zhao Yun watched the girl they both cared so much for breaking.

"Why her? She did nothing to them. Lord Sun Ce forgive me for…" He interrupted her.

"Chi Tai don't finish that. You are not the reason she is like this. She wouldn't want you to blame yourself. You tried to save her. The ones that hurt her paid. So please." She nodded the guilt still present.

After sometime they all went to bed and slept. Chi Tai insisted they all go even Ce when he asked to stay. Chi Tai looked to her friend. She cried even more. The mage watching the young warrior dieing on the inside.

"Tenko I am sorry. If I had submitted this never would have happened. Forgive me. I will end this Chaos once my child is born. I will pay for my own crimes that day. The day we claim the land Wei holds. The first fight I shall finally die. Sima Yi shall send all of Wei on me." She said promising something not even Zhuge could have.

The next morning found Lady Tenko dead and all of Wu mourned the loss of their young lords wife. Chi Tai took it worse for she still saw it as her fault. Zhou Yu played at the funeral as well as Zhen Ji. They all spoke of the day they met her except Chi Tai she was staring out at the water.

"I will make this all end." She said and smiled. She would miss her sister and one of her best friends. Ma Chao stood near his Lady. His Loyalty showing for the young girl. He had become her confident on more then one occasion. He was her bodyguard and good friend. Even though like most he was jealous of the Wu strategist. He had come to love his lady.

"My lady I wonder what has you so upset. That the Lady Tenko had die or the fact that Your father was using her to get to you?" She looked down and cried.

"You know me so well my friend. It is the second. I can't help but see it as my fault. I didn't stick to my old routine. I kept everyone at a distant for a reason. No one could be hurt that way. Now my sister is dead. In a sense I am the reason." She said.

She heard a gasp. She knew they had all heard. She looked down. She had her bag by her. She walked to the grave placing a flower and a charm on it. The tears fell. Chi Tai left after that. Leaving the bag by the fire. Saying her apologies to her friend she left with that. Running from the group she had come to care for. She would not hurt them or risk the pain of seeing it happen again.

"I will for ever be the cause of pain for those I care for. I can not let that happen again." She said to the wind and kept going.

**Zhou Yu**

He heard the words and was shocked it made sense why she had done it. To protect them she had cared so much for others she destroyed her soul. He watched as she ran his heart breaking now to protect those she loved she would leave. She was running to do the right thing. He was certain she would push him away to protect him.

"Zhou Yu will…" Yue Ying was about to finish but was interrupted.

"She would make me leave. She wishes to protect the rest of us. Her heart screams it is right as well as her mind. All I can do is hope she returns. I will not lie. I will miss her." He said and watched the woods. His own pain still in his eyes.

He looked to the fire he would pray for his wife's safety. He would pray for her return as well. He looked at his friends and children. Chai in her lovers' arms as well as crying for her mother. Sun Ce looking half dead already. Lady Ying crying for her daughter and Zhao Yun hurt for he knew that his daughter was hurt plus Xiao was not helping.

"Chi Tai please return." He said and began to play a sad tune.

**Evening Chai**

She was looking at the beautiful sunset and was thinking. Her mind was else where. More so, on her mother's words she understood. Her had not expect her mother to run. She had not slept since the evening the only thing on her mind was finding her mother and praying her mother was safe.

Though she guessed her mother took the morning and night blades. She knew the danger still existed though. She also hoped her mother would return before her sibling was born.

"Mother I miss you please come back." She said and continued to stare out the window. Not realizing her mother was already back home.

**Chi Tai**

She walked in slowly. She had run to the grave of long time friend Pang Tong. He had died in battle and now she could gain the same comfort there. She now was in the palace. She had made a promise to her friend. Plus she could not abandon her mother.

Walking quietly into her and her husbands room she saw him awake and shocked. He ran to her and kissed her. She gave a sad smile. She thought he would surely send her away. She looked to her husband and leaned on him

"Tomorrow will be a problem." He shook his head and kissed.

"Don't worry Me and Sun Ce will protect you. As well as Lord Sun Jian." She smiled and they went to sleep.

Morning came and Chi Tai was accused of the death she took it all and held no pain. She waited for the lord. Sun Jian would announce something.

After Sun Jian made the people see the truth and stop she was left alone. She placed a hand on her stomach and smiled. She watched as the group tried to go back to routine. Diao Chan and Lu Bu joining as well as Lu Ten.

She looked to the horizon and closed her eyes waiting for her day to come. Hoping for it to come soon.

_Short chappie sorry. Later._


	16. Chapter 15

_Sorry it took so long here is the next chapter. Skipping months again but on purpose for it will all make sense when it is over._

**Chapter Fifteen**

Chi Tai watched as the days passed her stomach swelling with life inside her. She watched as the world seemed to ignore her more. She would cry at night for the loss of a good friend. Now she was alone. Her husband always busy and her friends not talking to her. She sat alone in the garden. Fighting the tears and fighting the need to cry. Her mind and heart broken.

"My friends I miss you. I wish you were here. I am alone again. It is better this way I guess. No one will be hurt if I am gone." She said and stood. Hand on her stomach. Not seeing the rain clouds she walked into the palace and to her room. Once there she saw Sun Ce and Zhou Yu waiting. She had a feeling this would not be good.

"Chi Tai you need to rest the child shall…" She turned her head. Realizing the tears were falling on their own she would not let them see her break.

"I was coming to rest I will see you both at dinner." She was pushing them away again. Her heart shielded. Zhou Yu was shocked and surprised.

"Did you two fight again?" he asked and the man next to him shook his head.

"No I don't get it…wait we have all ignored her since the incident. She is hurting because of this. We avoid her like the plague. I will speak with her…" He was cut off by the door opening. Standing there was Zuo Ci and his wife.

"No need Zhou Yu I will birth you a child and leave I know you all still somehow blame me. I am after all the one they came for. I will be fine I am meant to be alone." She said and walked to the dinning hall. Still closed off. She sat down and ate in silence. Not once adding her opinion and left once done. Once at her room she grabbed her things and left. A single note was left saying the same as last time she would return once the child was old enough not to need her.

Her soul clouded and hurt. She rode red hair to the Nanman border but stopped. There was no place to go except to the hut but that was with permission and she knew they were angry with her. She had not protected her friend and now was alone. She turned and rode off. Finding another wooded area and building herself a home.

"If I am to be alone then so be it." She said to herself and went inside. To sleep and rest till the day came to return to Wu.

**Three months later**

She screamed as she gave birth her second child coming and no one to help her. She refused to go for help. As the baby was getting closer to being out she screamed. Hours later the baby was born. A baby boy and the child was healthy. Taking care of it by cleaning it and feeding her son she finally would be able to relax more.

"Once you can go with just a bottle I shall give you to your father. I will die shortly after that. I am sorry my son." She said and went to sleep with the knowledge of the child being her hope for the happiness of her husband.

**Zhou Yu**

He knew the baby would be coming her soon. His child would be motherless all because of his stupid mistake. His wife was out there alone and he was heart broken. He was having issues sleeping and eating. His daughter was worried as was the rest of the palace. He killed one of the council men for commenting on her honor. He was breaking down.

"The third baby for her and second for me. I wish you were here Chi Tai. I miss you." He said to the wind and closed his eyes. He knew some how when he sees her again it would be the last time he saw her alive.

"Zhou Yu?" It was his mother in law. Yue Ying stood there and he bowed.

"My lady what…" She shook her head.

"You need no such formalities my daughter is your wife." She said and then continued. "You are lonely without her aren't you?" The man nodded. His heart breaking. He knew that the lady beside him knew something.

"Yue Ying I wonder what you know that I don't?" He said and his wife's mother froze. She sighed and looked down. Knowing the truth would need to come out.

"I have had visions in my sleep. My daughter is in a battlefield standing and waiting for the ambush party that is there. We are all stopped by some force from protecting her. I am pregnant as is Xiao and Da but the thing is I never saw Tenko in it. Now I understand she was already dead. My daughter fights and fights by her self but the men keep coming till finally she is killed. Then I wake I don't know the rest. I know this we were all screaming to get to her." He nodded he knew that if what Lady Sun Yue Ying said then he was going to lose his wife.

"Thank you for informing me of this. At least this way I know I was meant to lose her." He turned and headed inside and Lady Huang cried. Her heart dying. Sun Jian found her that way. He knew she had been talking of her eldest daughter.

"Ying what is the matter?" She looked at him and broke down.

"The visions were all right I can't save my little Chi from her destined pain. My baby is going to die and I can't stop it. Jian what have I done to deserve this? What have I…?" Her tears fell non stop and he held her for what seemed like hours before she finally stopped crying. He knew then she would fall asleep soon. Picking her up he carried his loving new wife to their room. Sun Ce shortly behind him he noticed and saw that his heir was worried over his step mother.

"I didn't help the situation did I pop's?" He asked and Sun Jian shook his head.

"No one did we all ignored and silently blamed her for it. But the thing was she is not the only one to blame here and never will be. Son we will find a way to save her." Said the proud lord and in his mind he knew there was no way. The girl was destined to die on the approaching day and there was nothing he could do to stop it if only he could. Then the woman in his arms would be smiling again.

**Two years later**

They approached a battlefield in closed in a valley. No one knew what was awaiting their eyes and not one expected to see her again so soon but there she stood in the middle ready for battle but Yue Ying sprinted knowing she could not make it past the barrier. Screaming her daughters name. The only response was the sad eyes of her daughters broken spirit and lost looks of a child that seem to be missing her parents.

Whispering to the words for them to here before turning to the mountain side.

"Have a good life." She said and got ready to fight.

_Short I know but it is another chappie._


	17. AN

_For my dear fans I am letting you know that the next chapter is the end. It will be told from little Chai POV and will be the end. To let you the actual death is covered in Because of him. The next chapter will cover the after math. So there you have it. Till next chappie._


	18. Chapter 16

_Here we go._

**Chai's POV**

It was five years ago when mom died. I was so depressed after wards my little baby brother will never know his mom. I wish she would have let me help her she may have been alive for my wedding to Lu Xun. Yes I married the young strategist. I loved him so much. Though like mom my first born was another's. I gave birth to a baby boy. He is the son of Gan Ning. I have twins with Lu Xun.

The day she died became a national holiday. Grandpa Sun Jian was divested when it happened. Shortly after Wei was completely over run. Papa Zhou Yu was depressed and wanted revenge. I guess mama's death took its toll. After that he became distant and cold. Uncle Ce was scared of his friend. Daddy Zhou Yu was gone from that moment He spent most hours working so his mind would stay off mom.

When my wedding day came two years later he was happy but we all felt the lose. Because unknowingly it was on the day mom died. He cried out in the garden and I watched. Slowly I came over and gave him a hug. Telling him how much I missed her and wished she was here. Both he and Uncle Ce blamed themselves for mommy and Aunties death.

Now I have my three little ones and two guys to keep track but hey I am happy. Oh I for got to mention the grand total of siblings from both dads: are five. I am so happy three brothers and a sister. Sister from Xiao and my blood father she is so cute. Zhao Lin I love her to death she is only five though. She looks so much like her mom. Xiao is happy though. I and she train Lin and Daddy does too. But she likes the fans.

Grandpa Guan Yu and Uncle Fei have been keeping an eye on me. Not that I need it but they have. They say it is because they didn't for mom. They gave up on her. We spend one day every year at her grave. Grandpa Yu cries though not loudly. Auntie Xing Cai and Uncle Guan Ping have come as well. That Day will never be too happy or completely sad. I was married the day mom died but because of her death I have come to dread that day.

Though we celebrate my wedding that day in the back of our minds it is there. Mom died and was never coming back. Even if she is reborn it won't be the same girl we love. Gan Ning told me something on my one year anniversary.

"She may not be here in person. I know she is making sure her little girl is happy. Watching to make sure either I or the kid can hurt you." I thanked him for it. I cried so hard that day. I blamed no body of our kingdom no I blamed Wei and Zhuge Liang. They destroyed my mother.

Now to tell you something that will make you all see why that day I cried. That was the day I found out daddy Zhou Yu the one I knew was dead. The body was there the mind was not. He and were talking and mom somehow ended up being mentioned and he snapped and walked away. I miss him. He was no longer the man I grew up with.

After that day I never expected him to be the same man anymore. I would never see him as the same guy any more. I remember a week after it happened I heard him in his room. He was crying and begging for it to be a dream. That was two days before her funeral. I felt even worse when I heard him.

_Flashback_

_He sat near his bed crying. Pounding the floor and begging for to return. He was begging for it to be a dream. He wanted the pain to vanish. I stood in the door way. Hearing him plead to mom to come back. For her to come and apologize for the pain she had caused._

"_Chi Tai please come back. Please you don…WHY!!!!??? Why did you have to die? Why did this need to happen to you? I love you my wife. No my angel. I…" He never finished it because he went to sleep. He never was at the funeral I think he returned later. Because when I returned her favorite flute of his was on the grave._

_Flashback Ends_

Daddy Zhou Yu never plays anymore. He lost his will to do so anymore. I feel bad at times he isn't the same anymore. Though we still get along and at times he is his old self. But only around me and Uncle Ce.

Well Grandma has been getting better about her depression she and Grandpa Jian has had four children together, two boys and two girls. The eldest a boy named Sun Yiang. He had taken a big hit when mom died. He loved his older sister. Now The Shu Wu Wei Kingdom is in peace. Many of the people have come to love their rulers. Each peace of land is ruled under the Sun Family just we have minor lords.

Mom if you are watching the peace you wished for has been granted. China will no longer be in Chaos. You can rest in peace. All I want is for Daddy Zhou Yu and Uncle Ce to die in peace. Please help them with their pain.

I guess my story is on now mom's is over. I just wish her story was not so sad. I want mine to be happy. My story will not end the same way. I may die but it will be of old age or sickness not because of heart break and loss of hope.

I won't be my mom. At least in that aspect. I want to be the hope every person sees and wants to believe in not the pain they saw in her. They fought to protect her not to be at her side. Mom I will be the happier hope. I shall miss you still.

Now back on a happier topic. Oh did I tell you all Ma Chao is now getting married. He an on of my Aunts are getting married. Her name is Yue Yukio. She is so sweet and has calmed his beast as we all say. She looks like mom some what. They are so happy. He still is the family bodyguard. Mine is Zhang He who by chance we found out is not gay. He too is married but I don't remember the girl's name.

I believe the only ones not married are the ones that died in the war. Life goes on. We have had a somewhat happily ever after. I guess in life things aren't always the happiest. Sun Kai has spied someone as well though no one knows who. I know life is nothing but a battle of the mind and body. I am just luck I won't go it alone. Now as for the Nanman Zhu Rong and Meng Huo are doing fine. They come by on occasion. We appreciate their help in anything. I get an elephant and have become known for riding it around. I love it so much. We are all friends now and some family.

These tales will never be told past only family legends. For mother's story is not one of the happiest and cheerful ones. We all agreed. This would simply be a myth lost in time and never to found out. We wanted this forgotten. If this should be found out it would be certain to be repeated.

So as I have heard from many stories. _These tales lost in the flows of time are about the Legends of which no one can recall._ Let my mothers story be only that a simple legend.

_There is the last chappie. Short sorry. The exert I used from the game. Belongs to Koeni and W-force not me. I loved the phrase though. Sad ending I know. Anyway, the story will be re-written. Not for a while though because I have stories I need to work on. Hope you all liked it though. Later._


End file.
